The Princes and the Paupers
by mjschotzko
Summary: Five princes live in the castle of Stockholm, Sweden. Five brothers in the village live in a store of a tailor maker owned by Vash and Lilly. What happens when the royal brothers go out of the wall and meet brothers in the street? And what will happen to the prince the next night? The tailor brothers took the princes place and learn how to be royal like or the royal advisors...
1. Prologe

Once upon a time, there were five brothers that were all born on the Frist of December every year. The oldest of the brothers is Ludwig, the responsible one in the family. The second oldest is Lukas, he's reusable in his lessons and plays with magic ever since he was five. The third oldest is Yao, he follows every step of his family bloodline. The fourth one is Alfred, a boy who is a loud one but can fight very well in sword fighting. The youngest brother of the family is Feliciano, he can mostly make food from his passion. The five are from the royal castle that is ruled by Berwald and his once wife, Tino. Their mother died when he was in a sickness and their father never left their mother side, even the boys have done the same. And now their mother had died and they now live in a huge castle without someone who's chatty a lot.

There was also another family who all lived together as well, that they were all born on the First of December as well. The first one is Gilbert, he likes to call himself the awesome Gilbert whenever he is on the market. The second one is Emil, he's shy tour others and he doesn't like to show himself out much. The third one is Kiku, he's also shy to others but he can get his work done in a jiffy. The fourth one is Matthew, he's not very noticeable to the people in the village but he is noticeable to his brothers. The last one is very- VERY cranky to everyone, though his name is Lovino and he is lazy to do anything that he is told to do. Their mother died when she was down is a very bad flu and their father had to find a way to feed them. They now live with three men that own a fashion shop those who are Vash, who's very strict on the fashion and his sister Lilly, who has a gentle heart and soul to the boys.

The two are all wishful for that one day they will get what they want, and that is to gain freedom from their own home. What they all wish for is to be free and make their own choices and rules. Perhaps it could happen in the near future.

One day, the king was taking a trip to the mines to see what's the problem. He only got it through letter and he was told to be there right away. When the king saw what the miners brought to show the king, there was no gold. The king pales as see what was in the crate. He dosen't know what to do anymore. If only he could call his avisers to help this sichuation, but they all have went to Paris for a meeting. The king thought… and thought… and thought… and finally he remember that certian princes with great riches. But that is not the only thing that the king knows, he knows that they are looking for… a wife.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello~ everyone! mjschotzko here and I'm glad you guys like where this is going so far. Now, if anyone is still reading _*~~~Soul Wither~~~*_ on my Deviant Art page, I blame my head for thinking too much on some other writing that I want to work on and the fact that I'm still in school. And for this page, thank you guys for reading- and leaving some reviews, tips, and enjoying the Hetalia: 1p and 2p Pregnancy. I can tell a lot of you guys like this new one and that makes me so happy. So let me clear some stuff for you at the bottom when you finish this. Like what you all need to know what ships am I doing, who's the villain in this- well there's five- and some others. Enjoy reading!

* * *

The princes were all in the fitting room, all trying on the wedding clothes that the tailor has brought them. Ludwig was wearing one that is white, with a red, gold, and black pin on the front of his chest, and the lining is green on his jacket. Lukas sat down in a chair that he was reading a book about magic. Wearing a white uniform as well but his pin has a red, white, and blue that is shaped like a cross and purple lining. Speaking of crosses, he also has an ivory cross pin in his hair. Yao was watching how his oldest brother is being dressed, awing how wonderful his brother looks. Yao wore a traditional Chinese white robe with a golden design on the back and had a red sash around his hips. He had a pin that is red but yellow stars are glitter on the pin. Alfred was trying not to itch his outfit because the fabric is being an itch to him. It was also white but he had a light blue tie around his neck and his pin also had a red, white, and blue but not across. And the last one, Feliciano was trying not to get uniform all messy like the last time he did. He too wore a white outfit with a blue lining; Feliciano's pin is a red, white, and green color.

The five wear starting to hear the list that been drop down on the floor. Their cat, Fincat, look at the list crazy. How can they finish a list like that in the whole day?! It could at least take about a week or so. Alfred rolled his eyes at the list as Ludwig was finished with his uniform. Ludwig walks off the podium and took a look around of the boxes, Yao was looking at the silk ribbons that was tied so beautifully and he pulls it off. He used it to tie his hair with it and twirled around with joy. Feliciano smiled as he pets the cat ears as for Lukas just watching his brothers doing what they are doing. He only got up and walk over to the legend. Ludwig notices, along with the rest of the brothers, follow behind. They all looked over at the edge, seeing their… friends. They all daydream as they see their said friends.

There is one of them, brown hair with a cowlick, who is meddling with the field of the flowers. His name is Roderich, he's Ludwig adviser and friend. They know each other ever since Yao was born. Roderich look up as he notices that Ludwig is watching over him like something to dream about. It made Ludwig smile more at he see Roderich smile back to his prince. But that's when the Austrian got washed by water all over his clothes, by a certain Dane. Lukas tried not to laugh out as he sees his adviser, Matthias, is now being chased by Roderich. Lukas wonder why did he fell his heels over at Matthias, not that he wants to say that out loud. But one of his brothers seems to know that he like's the Danish man. After from Matthias was Arthur, such a gentleman with a kind heart and a caring attitude to Yao. Yao just dazes over to the ledge as he smiles warmly as he sees Arthur writing notes down. Alfred rolled his eyes over at the three older brothers, how they seem to love the brains and what not. He… well, he likes the tall, platinum-haired Russian. The Russian went to see the sunflowers glowing beautiful, and that the flowers would be perfect by Alfred. Ivan was the name, and the Russian use to own a flower shop was that Alfred was told by a bird. Beside of Ivan was this man with long brown hair and has a flower in his hair. Feliciano sees Daniel trying to keep the Austrian and the Danish men from killing each other. Daniel was once a royal guard to their father but somehow Daniel went to be Feliciano's adviser. That's what Daniel tells Feliciano.

"I wonder why Matthias have to torture Roderich," Ludwig ask out loud.

"He could be broad and just thought maybe he could do a little fun," Lukas replied.

Yao sees some flowers growing on the rail of the patio, pluck one of them and spun them in his fingers. Thinking about his friend if they could get married.

"I wish I could marry Arthur, aru. A loving man who is a kind gentleman, sharing his love of tea,"

The brothers look over at Yao as they sigh too. They all grown very fond of their advisers and wish they could marry them right now. But… their kingdom is imported to keep high on money and keep everyone fed.

"I wish I could say the same," Feliciano spoke, "Marry someone who will protect you in your arms,"

"Have someone knowing your style of fighting skills," Alfred spoke.

"The person who knows you since childhood," Ludwig added.

"Someone who can make you laugh," Lukas spoke in a quiet tone.

"And have the person with a kind heart," Yao finished.

The five smiled at the thought which they want to marry their advisers… and they know that their advisers want to marry them too. If only the kingdom wasn't low on money…

In the marketplace, there was somebody who was all working on fabrics. A particular one was the oldest one who was counting money from their last… _customer_ is Gilbert. Gilbert was the one who is in charge of money, as for the rest are in charge with sewing, mending, and do a little scouting out for food they can eat. The door opens softly as the white-haired man look up and saw their raven black haired man with the blond haired one with a curl of his hair.

"You're back," Emil spoke bluntly.

"You don't need to give them a hard time," Gilbert reminded the Icelandic, as he went over to Kiku and Matthew, "But what do we got?"

Kiku smiled as he put the sack on the table, "We got fresh apples that were about five coins a piece. Six tomatoes that were fresh from the market and were six in total. Bread that was three coins, and a bit of maple syrup for Matthew pancakes."

"How much was the syrup?" Emil asked. Kiku had an upset look when the question asked. Matthew was about to speak up but Lovino came in with an angry look.

"You bastards spend all of our savings!" He yelled. The two eldest brothers look over at the other two with a disappointed look.

"You spend all of our money?!" Emil panic.

"W-w-we didn't m-mean to! Besides we haven't had our pancakes in months," Matthew defend.

Gilbert sigh as he walks over to the sack and sees was in there. Like what they said, six tomatoes, a couple of apples, a loaf of bread, and a small bottle of syrup.

"It's okay guys," Gilbert assure them, "We all make mistakes. And when our break comes up, will all go out and make our own money. Okay?"

Some were not happy and some were okay with it. Lovino rolls his eyes and went back to his job which was organizing the color, fabric, and material. Gilbert look over at Kiku and Matthew to let them know to hid the food, before-

"Boys!" Yelled their caretaker, Vash.

Back at the castle, "Sons," Feliciano turn around and smiled brightly.

"Papà!" Feliciano ran over to their king, their father Berwald. The king cracks a smile to Feli as the rest of his sons look over and stood in a single file line. The tall Swede walks over to his sons and looks over at them.

"I know you all want to do what you all wish but this kingdom needs support and help. I hope the five of you understand that" Berwald spoke to his sons. The five of them nod as Ludwig spoke, "Ja Vater, the kingdom needs money to stay standing and have it's people to stay in good health."

Berwald grunt as in yes as he looks over at the rest, "I will see you all tonight dinner," he walked away as Feliciano let go of their father. He gave off a small pout but didn't seem to notices that Berwald places some candy in his pocket. Yao smirked as he sees the treat poking out. The five took the candy treat and munch on them in happiness. Knowing their father would let them spoil a little bit of their dinner.

Back in the village, Vash walk down of the stairs as he sees the boys are not getting a lot of work down.

"I want to know why the five are you all not getting more work done. Don't you know that we need them be done by next week?" Vash reminded them. Though Lovino didn't care right at the moment because he was just working on organizing the fabrics. Obviously, Vash had knocked some sense to Lovino by flicking his curl. Kiku was just working on the number's they had sold the last week.

"We're getting to it, mister Vash," Kiku spoke out. Vash grunt as he walks over to Gilbert as he glares at him.

"Where is Matthew?" He asked. Gilbert sigh as he looks back at Vash.

"Matthew is next to you, and can you please stop treating us like we're pieces of garbages, even to Kiku and Matthew." Vash slapped Gilbert as Matthew and Kiku ran over to help him.

"Keep that attitude up and you would get a harder beating. Best you stop messing around and get back to work." Vash left the room as Emil started to fume up. Not very happy what Vash did to their brother, and who has been keeping them alive.

"What did we ever do to him! He doesn't have any right to hurt you- or any of us like that!" Emil's voice raises.

"Don't be too mad at big brother," said a quiet voice. The five look over and saw Vash little sister, Lillia or as they like to call her Lilly. She carried a wet washcloth and a bowl for Gilbert. Walking over to the said falling man, Lilly places the cold cloth over at Gilbert's face and smile at him sweetly. Gilbert smiles back at the sweet little girl, how can she be related to someone who could be so cold.

"Why don't you all take a break and have some air," Lilly told them, "I can do the rest here."

"Are you sure bella ragazza?" Lovino asked.

"Ja, I'm sure. You guys can have some fun."

* * *

And here is what to explain here- I will be posting this story at least around Mondays or Fridays, depending on how much writing/ homework I'm getting done. The ships are these right here:

\- Germany (Gilbert- Prussia) x (Cian- Ireland) Roderich- Austria

\- Norway (Emil- Iceland) x (Hong Kong- Leon) Matthias- Denmark

\- China (Kiku- Japan) x (Heracles- Greece) Arthur- England

\- America (Matthew- Canada) x (Francis- France) Ivan- Russia

\- Italy (Lovino- Romano) x (Antonio- Spain) Daniel- Male Hungary (Couldn't find any other good ships other than Poland... why?)

Hint: The ones that are like this() means Poppers. I think you got that right?

Now the villians were... a little bit hard and at the same time not. I don't know why:

1\. 2p Italy- Luciano

2\. Romania- Vladimir

3\. Turkey- Sadīk

4\. South Korea- Im Yong Soo

5\. 2p Russia- Vicktor

So yeah that's all and thank you guys for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

Hello~ everyone! mjschotzko here and I'm going to change a little something. For starters...the cat. I just thought that we need a tomcat- and I don't want to do either Swedcat nor Estcat. I mean it's okay but... it didn't seem to go well when I thought this through. So this came to another ship... Ladonia x Kuglmugle. It too cute to my eyes! That's it for now, have a lovely day everyone!

* * *

Somewhere in the Emerald Forest was a mine. The mine that can be heard by it's clacking sound and some yelling a bit. Strange, wasn't there no gold left in the said mine? There were five men riding on their horses when they heard someone yelped. What was it, a spider? The lot of them got off their horse and walk inside of the lit up mine. As they get closer they could hear something clicking on the rails and shushes to others. This made the tallest of the five sigh and rolled his deep red eyes. He walks over to the minecart and saw the boys who been mining for about… let's say five years.

"If there is any reason to hide from your bosses, then something tells me you have either fail or just don't want to see us again." The man spoke in a Russian accent. The first one popped his head up and have a nervous look on his face.

"N-n-no sirs! I-It's just-" Another popped his head out and smiled brightly to their bosses.

"We only found one gold in this mine, and there is none left!" He spoke so proudly as he pulls up a gold that was the size of a fingernail. They saw the gold was taken away from them and they all jumped back as they see their other bosses who wore a white mask over his face.

"Finally," He spoke with a Turkish accent, "after years and years of cleaning this mine up, we can move to phase two."

"Phase two?" The miners asked.

"Marry the princes of course," said another of their bosses with a Chinese accent, "which we can find a way to convince our lord that we have the money to save his precious people." The miners look at each other and chuckled a little.

"Well… um, mister-"

"It would be sirs to you boys!" The Romanian scold back as he looks over at the miners.

"Ja, we know but… there has been a change." They heard something dropped. Looking over they saw the Italian man just drop his knife razor and slow glare at the miners. His face was fuming red as he walks over to the miners and grabs both of their color of their shirts.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S A CHANGE, YOU IDIOTS!" He yelled at them. The first one screams his head off as the other just held his partner.

"Y-you guys were gone and t-the king had just put that in his thoughts!" The first miner spoke out.

The Italian drop the two and cuss in Italian that the whole mine could drop down on the seven of them- well eight if we include the Carolina dog that is next to the great tall Russian. The Turkish walk over to his friend to calm him down more. As the Italian started to calm down, the Romanian snapped his fingers.

"I, my dear friends, have a plan!" The group looks over at the said man.

"You, the great and mysterious Vladimir Popescu, have a plan?" The Korean asked.

"Da, I do, Im Yong Soo," Vladimir replied back to the said man. He walks over to the miners and grins at the two of them, "I hope I can trust the two of you for this… kidnapping,"

"Kidnapping?" The Russian asked in amusement.

"Da, it will be easy as a pie. These two will kidnap Luddy, Lukey, Yao-Yao, Alfy, and Feil. When the news reaches to the king, he will be devastated to hear that. Which means if the princes aren't found in three days-"

"The king will send the betroths away the very next day," The Italian finished.

"Precisely! And when we come to get our princes, we get them over to the castle and announce that we found them. Which means…!"

"The king would let us marry his sons and we would be kings of Stockholm," The Turkish man finished the plan with a grin on his face.

The four look over at the tall built Russian, whilst he grins at the thought. He can see is alright, the image of the king placed the golden crown on his head, the people calling for his leadership. He just grins at the thought and leans over his pipe. The Italian man snaps his fingers to his companion in annoyed.

"Victor!" He spoke, "What are your thoughts?" Victor looks over at the Italian man and grins evilly.

"I think that sounds _very_ interesting," The group sneered as they look into their imaginations. Victor looks over at the miners and tosses a leather bag at them.

"We'll double your money if you do what we ask you too,"

"Or you might meet Luciano's knifes to your throat in the very next night," The Turk finished. Luciano grin over at the miners, the two shiver in their spines as they see the deadly grin. The five walked out of the mines and started to head over to the castle. Im Yong Soo looks over at Vladimir with a sly look.

"Do you think we can trust them?" He asked.

"Why not?" Vladimir asked innocently, "They have been doing this for five years now, at least the one thing I know that miners would do is spend their money down to the wine cellars."

"People will start asking questions when we give the money to them," Victor noted.

"Nu, nu. You see, when you all thought about this plan, I know we were all thinking about paying them- but who said anything about paying them when they finish their job? Hmm?" The Turk laugh as he looks over at Vladimir.

"So we do kill them after all,"

"That is correct, Sadīk. Because we never said anything about they would receive their money... _properly_." Victor grin over at the Romanian with a proud look.

"Remind me to send my dog after them if they fail. I'm sure sweet Allen deserve to have a little hunt, after that meeting."

*~~!Nekotalia Time!~~*  
In the next day, a cat with tan fur and a white underbelly was sleeping on the chair of the kings. Swaging its tail back and forth and probably dreaming about artistic design and some others. While the said cat sleeps, a reddish fur Carolina dog walks into the throne room. Seeing the said cat sleep on the throne and such. The dog growled lowly as he lowers his back to get red to pounce the cat. He got a running start, ready to pull off the tail- but he missed and hit his head on the small pillier that had a deep blue and golden vase. Also, the vase fell on the dogs head.

"IT'S DARK!" He yelled. He repeatedly yelled without knowing that his head is stuck in the vase, while the cat wakes up and giggle by seeing the Carolina dog running all over the place. _At least he caught it,_ the cat thought to himself, _and would this be art? If it is, I better find a piece of paper and paint for this_.

The cat sat up and watch until the dog got the vase off of its head. Sighing that it's over with and glare over at the cat.

"I wonder how does a feline, like you Hugo, could easily dodge that!" It bark.

"After knowing you for years, dear Allan, I could never stop hearing your nails scraping on the marble floor. Which I think you might've scratched it as well." The said cat replied in a bored manner. The dog laugh as he walks right up to the cat.

"Pish posh, wait until I finally get to kill you with my-"

"-How's that golden tooth of yours by the way?" Hugo question.

"My tooth?" Allan asked out loud. He panics as barks that he lost his tooth, that Victor made for him when he was just a pup. Running up to the mirror, he flashes his pearly white teeth and saw his gold tooth is still sitting in there nicely. Sighing in relief, he growled back at Hugo.

"I'm gonna tear you apart!" And he chases after Hugo. Hugo yelped as he started to run away from Allan, meaning he crawl through the small tables and small areas. Hugo slides on the table as for Allan... he hit his head hard on some of the objects. Hugo stop as he sees Allan yelling over that he might've lost his tooth. He needs to hide before Allan could feel either happy or ready to kill him. Hugo saw a tray that was being carried by Roderich, that could be his key to get away. But before he could meow at Roderich, he felt his body being lifted up. He sees Arthur holding him.

"I was starting to wonder what happened to you, aren't you supposed to take a bath?" Arthur question to the cat. Hugo fade his colors when he heard the word Bath. His day was supposed to be a calm day. Not have to deal with Allan and take a bath.


	4. Chapter 3

In a room that belongs to Ludwig's, the prince was reading off about different types of minerals and different gems. Of course from the time that their father told them about the news, and that they are to be wed by certain princes that goes by Cian Walsh, the prince of the Republic of Ireland, Leon Xiao Chun, the prince of Hong Kong, Heracles Karpusi, the prince of Greece, Francis Bonnefoy, the prince of France, and Antonio Fernández Carriedo, the prince of Spain. Ludwig is supposed to be married by prince Cian Walsh, somehow he's not sure how to feel. He has feelings for a certain person- a person in this very castle. A knock came from his door.

"Come in," Ludwig spoke. The door open as Roderich walk in.

"Your Highness," Roderich spoke in a friendly way, while he went over to place the tea set by Ludwig. The way that Roderich called him made Ludwig smile.

"You do know you can call me by name, Roderich." Ludwig reminded him. Only Roderich look over at the tea set as he starts to pour for his prince.

"I'm your servant, nothing more," Roderich reply.

Ludwig smile disappears as he looks over at his books, but he knew that Roderich has feelings for him. He got to, otherwise, why would Roderich be with him for the past 16 years when he could teach his youngest brother, Feliciano, how to do things properly and teach him to fight. That's where Daniel comes in. But again, Roderich does have feelings for Ludwig. Maybe all of his heart?

"What are you reading?" Roderich asked, just to break the silence. Ludwig look up as he sees Roderich passing him his cup of tea.

"I was reading the valuables of gems and minerals. Maybe just a way for me not to go through marriage, with someone that I don't even know of. Not forget but Feliciano is still too young to be married to someone who can be older than him." Ludwig replies back as he took a sip of tea.

Roderich looks over at the door then back at Ludwig.

"You know... the others and I were thinking about getting you out of these walls," This surprised Ludwig as he looks up at his... friend.

"You, Roderich Edelstein, along with others want to take us out of these walls?" He asked. Roderich nod while he walks over to the closet and pulled out a light blue cloak, with a golden lining on the edge of the fabric.

"Before the princes come, might as well give you a tour around the village before you happen to show up and present yourself as the king of Stockholm."

In another room, Lukas was working on a piece that he wants to present to the prince of Hong Kong, Leon. He heard that if he played something for the said prince, it should make him interested in him. That what was his father had told him. Slowly he played the song, Viva La Vida, without any distraction. He played with his heart has lied to; feel the music flowing inside of him. But that's was disrupted by a knock. Not just any knock, a loud knock that could be heard from one particular person.

"Ja," He spoke with no amusement. The door open as he sees his lov- friend! His friend, Matthias! That what he wants to say, friend. Matthias walks in as he looks over the room and smiled over at Lukas sheepless.

"I'm not disturbing you, am I your Highness?" Matthias asked. Only Lukas could look over at him and roll his emotionless eyes at him.

"Ja, you are disturbing my practice for the prince of Hong Kong, Leon Xiao Chun," Lukas reply back in a… he wasn't sure what that tone was. It sounds like disappointment with a mixture of sadness.

Why is Lukas… he doesn't need to answer that. He hates the Dane, and trust me when the king heard that he will be having a Danish man that was from Denmark… things did not go so well. That's when their mother had to calm their father down with his love. Or what they think- but they're older and that's when their mother announced that he's with his fourth child, they knew he meant they had sex. That's how Alfred was born everyone! :)

But back to the story, Matthias looked hurt by the comment because he disrupted his friend practice. But deep down inside of Matthias knows that his friend doesn't really want to marry this prince. So he thought of something to break the silence.

"Um… the others and I thought about taking you and your brothers out to the market, before your… betroth come and you get married." Matthias spoke. Lukas looks over at Matthias as he was about to started to put his instrument away.

"You want to take me and my brothers out of the castle today?" Lukas asked, just to make sure that Matthias is saying the right words.

"Ja,"

Lukas had no words to say as he looks at Matthias. When he was little, their mother would bring them out to the market and the village every year on their birthday. Just old times… but he never saw what the market would look like in the fall. Lukas looks up at Matthias, as he pulls something out of his violin case. Surprisingly, it's his cloak. How can Lukas fit that in his violin case? Matthias question himself. Lukas put his arm out for Matthias as he looks up at him.

"When do we leave?" He asked.

"Now would be perfect," Matthias reply.

In the royal gardens, Yao was looking over on the flowers that were planted. He sees one of the flowers petals has a water droplet on there. It looked beautiful sitting there like that. Slowly, Yao leans over to the petals and smell the chrysanthemum blossom. The flower had a beautiful smell as it fits perfectly with the garden.

As Yao continue his walk, he started to think about his future. He's going to be married to Heracles Karpusi. He once heard that the prince of Greece has over dozens of cats living with him. Does that mean Yao will spend the rest of his life with someone who has feelings for cats? Yao continues to walk as he started to hear Arthur and... was that Hugo? Walking a little faster, he sees that Arthur and Hugo are both in the water. Arthur's trying to keep the cat in the water and not getting himself wet. Well, he fails that part.

"Arthur?" Yao asked. Arthur looked up as he sees Yao, while he is in the position of holding Hugo and holding a sponge.

"Yao! Um... this isn't what it looks like!" Arthur told him. Yao rolled his eyes over at Arthur and went to get him out of the small tube-bucket-like. He put his arm out and pull Arthur out of the tube with the cat.

"It's fall, aru. I don't want you to catch a cold at a time like this." Yao spoke while he went to grab the towel that was just hanging off to the side. Arthur looks over at his prince and huff.

"I was almost done," Arthur defended himself, still holding Hugo in his arms. Yao scuff as he places the towels over Arthur and Hugo bodies.

"Done enough to get a cold before winter comes?" Yao spoke back. Arthur smirk at the prince with his own thought.

"I thought you aren't supposed to talk back?" said Arthur. Yao looks over as he started to say that was rude to say. Arthur just remembers that he has something to say to Yao and perhaps get into something warmer.

"Yao," Arthur started

"Yes, Arthur," Yao replied.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the market. The others and I were thinking about showing you lot around if you're okay with that?" Yao put some thoughts in his mind as he looks over at Arthur with a kind smile.

"I would love to, but you need to change into something warming than walking around in your wet uniform."

In the arena, Alfred was practicing his sword fighting skills with Ivan. So far Alfred has disarmed Ivan about three times, took his advantage on striking on Ivan's arm, and he already took the habit of faking his act on how he got hit hard. Okay Alfred really got hit hard, but not like "Owy, you hit me hard like a rock!" hard. It was like like a weak punch or something like that.

Alfred took a moment to take a break from dueling and... just thought about how much things will change. For starters, Alfred would end up married to the prince of France. He heard that French people are supposed to be the country of love, but how much will Alfred handle with their perfumes? Who even wants to be married by someone with too many perfumes and care for their beauty? Apparently, his father thought that would work with him... without talking about this through.

"Are you alright, Prince Alfred?" Ivan asked. Alfred looks up as he gave Ivan his Hollywood smile.

"Dude, if I was doing so well in practices today, I'm like totally okay!" Alfred replied. Ivan looks over at Alfred expression and his body language for a moment. It would seem that Alfred sounds like he doesn't want to get married to this Francis guy.

"Is it because your father didn't give you a chance to-"

"Let's not talk about that please," Alfred interrupted his servant. Ivan looks over at Alfred as he sighs off over at him.

"Alright then," Ivan spoke. The two sat in quiet as Alfred started to think about his life a little more. Ivan looks over at his own thought's and remembered what the others were talking about.

"You know, since you're not getting to meet the other princes by tomorrow, why don't we go to the marketplace. With me, the others, and your brothers." Alfred looks up at Ivan violet eyes and smiled.

"That sounds like fun," Alfred replied in a happy manner.

In the studies, Feliciano is trying not to sleep. The last time he slept in class was the history of the Roman Empire, and Daniel sorta got in trouble from Ludwig and the king. Well... it was more like Ludwig tattle tale on his youngest brother Tudor to his father and the king did give a warning to Daniel about try to keep his son more focus in his studies. Therefore, Ludwig got in trouble from his father and had to do three Y's on transcribing a Latin poem.

Feliciano sees Daniel put the book down as he looks over at Feliciano with a smile on his face.

"Today's lesson is done with," Daniel spoke, which made Feliciano fall asleep on his chair.

Oh, he must've been tried after what happen in the Roman Empire. Daniel thought to himself. Feliciano slept like a child who just had been running out in the fields for about hours or so. Daniel walks over to Feliciano seat and pulls out his notes, looking through what he had written and what he had for about the Empire age. This surprised Daniel a little, only Feliciano had written about some of the important parts in his notes. Daniel looks back at Feliciano, how he just loves the little Italian-Swedish guy. The carefree way of his life, how he seems to be daddy's little boy, and he has his little pasta addition. Daniel started to wonder how did he start to serve his prince again.

Feliciano open his eyes as he sees Daniel just looking over at him.

"Ve~ Danny," Feliciano spoke out as he rubs his eyes, "What are you looking at?"

Daniel jumped a little as he looks over at his prince, "Ah! I was just looking over your notes, nothing more!"

Feliciano nod as he looks over at the time. It was only 3:30 in the afternoon. So Feliciano looks over at Daniel with a puppy eye look.

"Can we go outside? I don't want to continue another lesson today, Daniel," Feliciano asked. Daniel smiled as he looks over at the cheerful Italian-Swedish.

"I was planning about that with the others. Taking you and your brothers out to-" Feliciano stopped Daniel as he jumps over to the Hungarian man as he started to yell out in Swedish and mostly Italian. Daniel had somehow got Feliciano off of him and told him that they all should meet up at the front gate. While Feliciano ran off to get his cloak, Daniel just rubs the back of his neck as he just wonders how did he finally learn how to speak his father's language and how he spoke very well in Italian. Daniel walks over to his To Do sheet and writes down what to do in Feliciano, next class.

"Teach… Prince Feliciano… how to speak… Hungarian language."

Everyone was outside as they went inside of the carriage. Matthias helped the princes (even Lukas- though he blushed when Matthias lend him inside) as Daniel and Roderich sat at the front of the carriage, as for Matthias, Arthur, and Ivan sat at the end of the carriage. Feliciano had Hugo with them inside of the carriage, not want to leave the cat inside of the castle with no one to keep the cat in company. Well, the dog can but there is no way that cat will survive. Yao pulls out his fan as he looks over at the carriage window. This was his- their first time to go outside of the castle walls in this time of year. Actually… the last time they ever went out to the village was when it was their 11th, 10th, 9th, 6th, and 5th birthday. The last time that their mother took them out to the village and the market in the snowy cold winter.

"It felt like forever…," Yao whispered as he looks to see the leaves falling down slowly. Alfred looks over at his older brother as he smiles.

"Yeah… it does feel like forever," He replied.

Lukas looks at them as he fiddled with his cloak, "But we would go on our birthday. Feel the cold wind hitting on our faces,"

"The hot chocolate hitting on our noses," Feliciano added.

"That time that Alfred threw the snowball at me." Ludwig pointed out.

They all remember how the memory went. It was a wintery night as Tino took them out and to the marketplace. They were all watching the snow falling down to the ground as they slowly started to pile up. That's when Alfred started to grab a handful of snow and threw one at Ludwig. Ludwig didn't take so lightly as he made a snowball and threw one back at Alfred. Then Feliciano joined in as he threw one at Yao, which Yao threw one at Feliciano. Lukas just stood and watch with his mother until Ludwig accidentally hit Lukas shoulder. Lukas ended up joining as Tino laugh as he sees his own sons having their little snow fight. When they all return, Tino made his hot chocolate for his children right before they all went to bed.

It was the only happy memory that they all remember when their mother was alive on their birthday. Now their father had strict them to learn about life and learn their manners to other royalties.

In the shop, Emil just slams down what looked like a stack of cloths. He growled in frustration when he looks at them. They… were just the same ones… that they JUST SOLD last week.

"I don't get it," Lovino started as he looks at the pile, "We just sold them last week with a great amount of money, and they are returning it for being too tight around the chest?"

"Hey, I don't like that either but from what I've been hearing was supposed to be a party of some sort," Emil reply.

Gilbert started to look things over with the dresses. One of the dress was a long silky red with a white fur around the neck and had white fur cuffs. Another was a cotton dye dark blue dress that had a black design and black buttons on the front of the dress. The back had a black bow tie on the waist. As Gilbert continued looking over the dresses, Kiku started to get the sewing needles and the measurements. Matthew pulled out the manikin and place the emerald green dress on the said manikin.

"It's going to take us about a week or less when we finish these, normally," Matthew spoke out.

"Ja, but we also have other clothing to do as well," Emil added.

"So in total… it's going to be two weeks. More or less," Kiku reply. Lovino growled as he looks out of the window in disappointment.

"I bet the high class doesn't have to worry about what they should get done and what they need to do. You could be respected by your subject and don't have to be told what to do and not to do," Lovino grumbled under his breath.

"You may think that, but that's not true," The family look over at Lilly while she is mending a piece of fabric together. She looks up with a smile on her sweet face, "I been there a couple of times with big brother. The outside of the castle is beautifully white and strips of dark blue, but the inside is a whole new story," The brothers lean/ sat down as they listen to Lilly time in the castle.

"What is it like in there?" Matthew asked.

"Forget the castle, what are the royal family are like!" Lovino asked in… his own way of course.

"There are five brothers, the first, and the fifth one are really sweet and kind to me and big brother. When it came to the second one, he was mysteries with those sapphire eyes of his. The third and fourth ones are really funny and gentle with me." Lilly replies back to Lovino.

"What about the king and queen?" Kuki asked. Lilly looks down at her piece of fabric as she thinks about the king.

"The king… sorta has a scary face but he's really caring for his sons and his late wife."

"Late?" The brothers asked in unison.

"You guys probably hear about the queen, didn't you?" Lilly asked. The brothers shake their head as Lilly sigh. She played with the fabric as she looks over at them with a sad look, "The queen died in a terrible sickness, right when it was your guy's 12th, 11th, 10th, 7th, and 6th birthday."

"A year later she died?" Matthew asked.

"No, the queen wasn't a she. The queen was a he, just one of those men with a flemish body who can carry children I guess." Lilly concluded.

Gilbert looks over at the outfit as Lilly continue about the castle inside. He knows that the cloths could be done in a week or so. Would a small hour break hurt? Gilbert smirk as he walks over to the hangers and pulled off a white cloak. Looking over at Lilly with a permission look on his face. Lilly nod as she told them that she can take care of the dresses while they're out. Emil ran over to grab his light purple cloak as he started to pass the dark green one to Lovino. Matthew grabs his red cloak as Kiku tied on his black one. When they all put their hoods up and walk out from the back, they all wave goodbye to Lilly. Lilly wave back as she walks over to the cloths. Pulling out some fabric under the table, she smiled as she also pulled out a pair of scissors.

"It's about time for them to get a new one," As she started with the new cloak, a meow was heard. Lilly looks over as she the cat with brown fur and wears a black color like with a little gold apple pin on the front. The poor cat has a scratch on his eye when Emil and Kiku came home with it when they were little. Lilly kneel down as she pets the cat's ear.

"Go after them Elias," She told him. Elias meowed as he ran out of the place and went to find his owners. Lilly smiled more as she went back to mend the cloaks for the five brothers.


	5. Chapter 4

As the brothers rode into the village, the site never gets old. Feliciano lean his head over to the window as he sees the marketplace is filled with people. Hugo gets to see the view too while the cat is starting to take some interest in the colors and the liveliness. Why isn't he out of the castle this much? It's so beautiful, like art. Lukas looked around as he started to notices that some of the houses are having an empty looking. Of course, he is aware of that, people who can't afford to keep living in the kingdom might have to make hard decisions. Move to another kingdom. Maybe when he and his brothers get married, things will be different. Ludwig looks over at his brother and took his hands into his.

"I know," Ludwig started, "Most of us probably don't want to get married this soon as we all thought."

"Then why do you think we are doing this?" Lukas asked.

"We're just doing this for our father, nothing more," Yao spoke in.

Lukas just looks over at the site and took a breath, "Ja… just doing this for father…." He quoted.

Feliciano put his head back in and look over to his oldest brother, with a hurt expression, "You don't love papà?"

"Nei, I do… sometimes I guess." Lukas reply.

"You guess?" Alfred asked.

"Okay, maybe I still love our father. But thing's changed when mor died…" The brothers came quietly as Lukas lean back to the seat.

"That was cold of you to say, Bruder," Ludwig spoke out of the ten seconds of silence.

"Sometimes you got to grow up. Father became more distance with our servants and us, he became more strict about our manors and studies and let's not forget that we also started to change. Feliciano closed his eyes out of his world more, Alfred been in the arena more often then I remember, Yao stays in the garden a lot longer, and you are becoming like far more when mor died." Everyone looked down in their laps and didn't dare to look at Lukas.

Alfred looks back up to his older brother with a somewhat cold look, "You even stop playing with magic. Could be useful when we are in trouble."

"Again, sometimes you got to grow up," Lukas repeated. Alfred huffed as he looks back out of the village, Feliciano stroke the cat's fur and Yao just fan himself. Only Ludwig glare at his brother with a disrespectful look, a cold glare, and… a hint of sadness.

Gilbert pulled out a map. The map had a few markets on there, but it's a good thing it has a ledge. The Prussian blue mark as the most popular places in the kingdom, the violet purple that marked the second popular places in the kingdom, the white markings mean somewhat good, as the red is the restricted area to stay off from, and the ones that have tomatoes sauce it the one where Vash would find them. All thanks for Lovino idea for spilling it all over it when he was little.

"Okay, where's the gig?" Lovino asked. Gilbert smirk as he looks at his brothers.

"Here," He pointed where it has the fountain on there, "Most people- which Matthew has been filling me in lately- would go here. So we might have an awesome chance to get a lot more money for new clothes for ourselves, food, and new shoes for going out here."

"But it's in between the tomatoes sauce, the Prussian blue, the white, and the red altogether." Kiku pointed out.

"But the officers don't come out around 4:10 to 7:30. They would tend to go to the pub and go drink until the end time. So we got about three hours and ten minutes to play and hope that Vash doesn't hear nor see us," Matthew spoke out.

"So we are in an agreeable state?" Emil asked. Everyone nod as Emil look at the map, "We should not try to make loud music as well."

The princes were walking around the street with not gloomy looks anymore. Of course, they had to put a smile on their face to the servants. Feliciano was jumping all over the place as Daniel follow behind.

"Feli! Don't run off!" Ludwig had to yell at his youngest brother.

"Let him be," Roderich spoke. Ludwig looks over at his adviser with a curious look, "It's not like he gets to go to the village every day or on his birthday." Ludwig nod as he started to see two children running in the streets with happy smiles. One had brown hair and the other had blond hair. They ran past Ludwig with laughter. Ludwig smiled as he sees them running off.

"It's not every day you get to see them like this," Roderich smiled. Ludwig looks over at the Austrian with a smile still on face.

"You get to, when I need new books, you come out here and collect them. You get to see the people looking so happy." Ludwig spoke.

"Ja, but there are some days that can be violent, upsetting atmosphere, and the worst of all," The duo saw a small family boarding up a house and leaving the resident. Ludwig watch the scene with a sad look on his face, "The people would have to leave."

Yao looks at his older brother with a sad look. So he turns over to Arthur with a questionable look.

"So… where did you live?" Yao asked.

"My family couldn't afford a home, so we had to live with an old man who owns a bookstore. So basically that's how I started to learn how to read, write, and I later now became a servant to Lord Berwald Oxenstierna son, Yao Oxenstierna." Arthur replied back.

Yao looked somewhat sad about his past. Arthur's family couldn't own a home and lived in a bookstore. Well… that can't be that bad. The old man must've given them some food and provide shelter for them. Even gave Arthur some books to learn to read and write. They walked a little longer until Arthur stop and look at Yao. He moves his hand behind Yao's head. Yao's heart skips a beat until a red chrysanthemum with small yellow spots on the petals was presented to him.

"Your favorite chrysanthemum, your Highness," Arthur said. Yao took the said flower with soft smile appear on his face.

"Arthur, aru, they're beautiful," Yao spoke back.

Alfred rolled his eyes as Ivan look over at him.

"Something the matter?" Ivan asked.

"Very fairy tale of Yao and Arthur," Alfred replied. Ivan chuckled as he looks at the said two.

"They do seem to act like they are in a fairy tale," Alfred look up at Ivan as Ivan look over at Alfred. They seem to have a moment right there. Alfred looks into Ivan blue eyes and Ivan looking into Alfred sky blue eyes. Alfred's heart was beating fast as he wants to say something to the tall Russian. Ivan leans down to Alfred and kissed his cheek. _Damn, he missed_ Alfred thought, _was it because I'm shy to kiss back?_

"Alfy?" Ivan spoke out. _AHAH! He's calling my nickname that mom uses to call me!_ Alfred face started to grow red.

"Y-yeah bro?" Alfred asked. Ivan giggled as he looks at Alfred face.

"You're face red like the Spanish tomatoes," Ivan said. Alfred pulls his hood up to cover his blushing- now embarrassed face. Ivan couldn't help but his face form into a smile and giggled at Alfred. Alfred just started to call himself stupid and get over with it in his mind.

Lukas looked over at Alfred with a devilish smile on his face. Matthias sneaks up behind Lukas with an odd look.

"I thought back in the carriage you said it's time to grow up?" Matthias asked. Lukas looks over his shoulder with an emotionless look now placed.

"How would you know?" Lukas asked.

"I know I'm not supposed to eavesdrop on you and your brothers, but you act like you have no fun." Matthias replied. Only Lukas now refuse to talk to the tall Dane and look over at his brothers.

Feliciano was all over the place with Daniel, Ludwig and Roderich seem to talk about what would happen in the future, Yao and Aruther seem to start a little fairy tale like that Lukas was being so familiar with now, and Alfred is hiding his face from Ivan. Wonder what happen to him. But that aside, Lukas shift his shoulder a little and look to the ground in defeat. Why is he being defeat by his own servant? Lukas is a high class, Matthias is a low class, there is a reason why the rich/ royalties don't go off to be wed by lower class people. But… he knows deep down in his heart that he doesn't want to marry that Hong Kong prince. If only he could switch places with someone, then he could marry whoever he wants. As long it is- ISN'T Matthias.

Feliciano looked over to the market as Daniel is still following him.

"Feli! Wait for us!" Daniel yelled after Feliciano. Though Feliciano is in his daze and enjoying himself in the place. That's when he heard children running over somewhere. Daniel catches up and smiled at his prince.

"I never… saw you this… happy before," The servant spoke while catching his breath.

"I have never been outside of those walls for years! I want to see what has changed," Feliciano said. Another group of children ran after something. The group looks over as they have never seen children like this before.

"Odd," Roderich spoke.

"Very odd indeed," Ivan said. The group heard music playing all of a sudden. A person- no a group were singing. Feliciano ran over as Daniel went after him, again.

"Feli!" Ludwig shouted but it was no use. Lukas sigh as he went after his little brother.

"Lukas!" Matthias said as Lukas look over his shoulder.

"Well he's probably gonna get hurt or something," Lukas told him and went off again. The group follows after Lukas, in which they follow after Feliciano.

Feliciano stop as he sees people are circulating an area that has a group of five singing. And these five had a white, a light purple, a black, a red, and green cloaks. And one of these five had a bright red eye color.

"It's time for the awesome Gilbert and his bro's to sing for you all!"


	6. Chapter 5

Berwald was in his studies and finished off writing a letter to the kings of Ireland, Hong Kong, Greece, France, and Spain. The king rubs his eyes in tiredness and places his stamps on the letters. He didn't hear the door open when he stamps his second letter.

"Your Majesty," The adviser, Victor, spoke, "If you have a moment?"

The king looks up as he nods his head, "Ja, what is the problem? Did the king of Ireland change his mind about the betrothed?" Berwald asked in a worrying way. If the king of Ireland cut off the betroth, then he might have a problem if the other kings decide they too should cut off the wedding.

"Nyte, there has been no letter from the king of Ireland, nor others." Berwald sigh in relief. He finished stamping his fourth one as Victor continues.

"But if the princes of those said kingdoms have a change of heart-"

"They are ordered to be wed by my children by their fathers and their mothers," Berwald interrupted. Great, Victor thought, there goes a chance if we could have a- no wait. Let's see where this would take us.

"But I did say 'If' my lord, " Victor walk over to the desk and lean over to his king, "If the other princes have a change of heart to your children, what is your second plan would you have for your kingdom?" Berwald didn't lift his hand up from his last letter. His hand was glued to his stamp and didn't take his eyes off from the letter.

His second plan if the other princes didn't have their taste to his sons. He lifts his hand up after going in his thought what felt like hours. Stacking them up in his hands and looking over at Victor with his stoic look.

"Then I would keep searching on other kingdoms that would be not only a suite but a valuable ally," Berwald reply.

"Okay, but let's say that takes about 30 years or so and war is to be started. Which is when your eldest son, Ludwig, who is still a virgin and been sent off to lead your army. Along with the rest of your son, and they all died. What would you do then?" Victor asked.

Berwald's hands shake as he got the thought in his mind. The image of his five sons went off to fight the war to whoever… gets a letter that his sons had lost the war and been sent home in wagons. Waggons that have their bodies in there, as Berwald wales at the top of his lungs. The same way that he lost his wife… Berwald looked up at Victor with a much stoic look.

"That would never happen, Victor Braginsky," Berwald told him. The king stood up from his spot and picked up the letters, "Whatever you're going with this, you nor will Luciano Vargas, Im Yong Soo, Sadīk Adnan, or Vladimir Popescu will be able to marry my sons if this doesn't come to its plan. But if I do have no choice, then I will give you my blessing to marry my sons."

Victor smile turns into a grin and bowed down to his king. He took his king's hand and kissed the bright big blue sapphire gem that is placed on the gold ring.

"I do hope this marriage will bring you the best, my lord." Victor got up to his knees and walk out.

"And Victor," Victor stop when his hand was about an inch away on the doorknob, "Have you seen my sons anywhere today? Or Hugo?" Victor looked over as he faces his king.

"The last time I saw them was one of them in their studies." Berwald huff as he looks at the ground.

"Odd… Feliciano result never came back to me… I haven't seen Roderich all day… Ivan was supposed to be with Alfred for the day… Lukas was supposed to be in the music room… and Yao-"

"Whatever happens to my dog?" Victor asked out loud. The duo stops and had a somewhat staring contest.

"... Fuck," They both said.

Vash was going over with the clothes that were sent back just today. He looks them over as he sees Lilly is fixing the dresses. Lilly was doing fine until she started to feel like she's being watched.

"Big brother?" She spoke.

"Hey sis," Vash said as he continues to walk over her. Lilly smiled warmly as Vash look around the room, "Where is Gilbert?"

"He said that he's going out to get something,"

"And the others?" Vash asked. Lilly looks at her brother in his eyes and had a what seem to be an honest look.

"I don't want to lie to you big brother, but Gilbert and his brothers are out together and try to entertain people so we can at least have some hope!" Vash took a breath and look at his sister move his hands over to Lilly hair and pull it back. Lilly shake up a little as Vash look at her.

"I know you care about them with all of your heart… but you do know what they will get,"

"Big brother, please don't!" Lilly beg. Vash got up and walk over to the door.

"I'll be back if I do see money, you are no longer be able to help them." Vash said as he closed the door behind him. Lilly pull out her cloth and whiped her tears. She held it close to her as she whisper softly to herself.

"I'm sorry, Tino… I'm so sorry…."

* * *

Whoa! Did Lilly had a somewhat relationship with Tino?! This is getting a little bit of interesting *Grins Evily* eheh~


	7. Chapter 6

After with so many dances from the royal family, Matthias and the others thought they should get them something to drink. They agree to meet at the edge of the crowd and rest there, but the brothers want to keep on dancing. Hugo was sitting on Lukas' shoulder the entire time but when Lukas is forced to dance, Hugo would be on the ground and find somewhere that they can see him. Feliciano was having a blast as another song came.

From the poppers, Gilbert looks over at his brother with a smirk on his face. Of course, Elias been collecting the money the entire time and they are already on their third bag. Gilbert smiled over to the crowd and let Matthew speak.

"Thank you all for listening and enjoying yourselves to our music. For this one, we want to let Kiku, and I will be dancing to this piece," Everyone moved out of the way for the three. Ludwig and Lukas found themselves somewhere to watch this dance. Feliciano carried the cat over to the edge and look over at Lukas.

"What's going to happen next?" He asked.

"They're going to be dancing to their next song," Yao said. Feliciano smiled as he looks over at the open space.

"This is going to be interesting," Ludwig said.

Kiku looks over at Gilbert to give them a soft yet loud enough for everyone to hear. Gilbert nod as he singles Emil to start an easy guitar solo. Emil started his fingers to play the instrument and look down at the neck. Lukas kept his eyes on the white-haired boy as he played the guitar. It's like watching himself playing his violin for some reason…

Gilbert started to clear out his voice and started to sing with Emil.

" _Hilla Lilla sits in her bedchamber. No one knows my sorrow but God. She shed many tears down her cheek, he who could share my pain is gone. An urgent message arrived to_ _the Queen, proud Hilla Lilla sews frenzied her seams. No one knows my sorrow but god~_ "

Matthew and Kiku slowly took hands as the two started to dance in a waltz solo. The two had their hands up and touch their hands together. Together they slowly kick their feets together and switch places, which only made the two started to sing.

" _The Queen wears her cloak of blue, yo pay proud Hilla Lilla a visit to. He who could share my pain is gone~_ "

Lukas seems to be taken in by the lovely music and watch the dance between the said to people. Lovino started to sing the next line and song it proudly.

" _Gracious Queen please sit down here, that I may tell to_ _you my sorrow my dear. No one knows-_ "

"That I would give the five of you a slap on the wrist?" Vash came right up in the open felid. Kiku and Matthew stop and tripped over on their feets which they fell on the cobblestone street. Gilbert messed up a note as so Emil. And Lovino turns his head and hid behind of Gilbert.

Everyone started to whisper about Vash is at it again. Ludwig looks over at someone who has long reddish hair and stares at the scene.

"Excuse me, um miss," Ludwig started, "Who is that man?" The girl looks over with an odd look on her face.

"New here?" She asked, "Because of that man right there is Vash Zwingli, the owner of Swizter Clothing Line," She walked away as Ludwig look over at his brothers.

"Tell me that sounds like the one-" Ludwig started.

"Who use to come to our home-" Alfred said next.

"And does our clothing?" Feliciano finished.


	8. Chapter 7

Vash glare at Gilbert hard and want a reason for this, "Well? Are you going to explain this?" Gilbert is starting to feel sick and tired of this guy so much. Vash is always pushing him and his brothers around ever since they all learn how to walk and speak. It was time for him to take the risk for his family.

"Ja, I can explain this. This is what I want to do, not to stay at your shop for hours and do this and that! We are also human beings and we want to stop feeling like we are trash and we want our freedom!" Gilbert said in confidence. Vash glare at the boy and slapped Gilbert face much harder than before. Gilbert was knock out hard as he started to feel the tears swell up in his eyes.

"Gilbert!" Matthew and Emil both said. Lovino started to go off on Vash in Italian which is making Feliciano surprises.

"He's a cusser. No denying that." Feliciano spoke out loud. Alfred felt defenseless as he sees this.

"Shouldn't we do something?" He asked.

"And what? Have to be noticed that we are the princes of Stockholm, and father know about we are outside of the walls?" Ludwig asked.

"What about the guards? They should be doing their jobs right?" Yao asked.

"They must be drinking and not caring at the moment," Ludwig added. Lukas just watches the scene until he couldn't take it anymore. He started to walk up to Vash as he started to feel his adrenaline build up. Vash looked over as he looks at the man.

"This isn't your con-" A slap was hit to Vash. The five who are tending to Gilbert look up and saw the man in the darker purple cloak. Emil had a strange feeling about this guy for some reason.

"It's now my concern. If the guards were here and saw this, they would arrest you for not just abused, but labor. You would be sent off to the king and he would see if you should be in a cell or not." Vash looked over at the man and growled. Looking over at the five who are at Gilbert side he picks up the bags that had their money in it.

"Since you not only left the workshop, but you also let my little sister do all of the work. No money for you lot," And he walks off.

Gilbert huff as he started to laugh. Ludwig started to walk over as the rest of the brothers tend to do as well.

"Are you alright, sir?" Yao asked.

"Are you- aha! Are you kidding me?! I've never felt this kind of energy before! Kesesesesesese!" Gilbert laughs even harder. Matthew sigh as he looks at Gilbert.

"Please tell me that you're not kidding me right now?" Matthew asked out loud.

"Mattie! Come on! This is what I wanted to say to-"

"Vash Zwingli, the boss of Swizter Clothing Line," Feliciano said. The five poppers look over at Feliciano with curious eyes. Feliciano looks over at Ludwig as Ludwig look at them. Gilbert shakes his head and removed his cloak hood. Showing his bright red eyes and his white hair. He put his hand out and gave Ludwig a grin.

"The awesome Gilbert, at your serves," Gilbert introduce to himself. Ludwig notices that Gilbert is bringing respectful to show his face to him- well to his prince.

"And I'm Ludwig Oxenstierna," Ludwig said as he too removed his cloak. The four gasp as they see Ludwig and Gilbert resembles. They almost look like twins for some reason, if only Gilbert hair had gel and pulled back.

"Ay ya, aru, this is some freaking stuff!" Yao spoke.

"You're telling me," Kiku spoke too. Lukas looks over at Emil as Emil shake a little.

"I-I- I'm Emil," He said. Lukas removed his cloak and look at Emil.

"I'm Lukas Oxenstierna as well," Emil study Lukas look. Lukas had deep emotionless purple eyes and had a silver cross in his hair. He seems… very emotionless. At this, point Yao and Kiku both remove their cloak hoods too see if they do not miss seeing things. Felciano compared that Yao almost looks like Kiku if his hair was shorter. Kiku looks over and felt like he couldn't breathe. Yao just felt strange for some reason. Alfred removed his cloak and look over at Matthew.

"Well, you just my older brothers, I'm Alfred F Oxenstierna. The Hero of the family!" Matthew removed his cloak to be respectful.

"Y-y-you can see me right?!" The Canadian man asked.

"Du dude, I like can see you." Matthew felt shocked as he heard Alfred reply.

"T-t-then I'm Matthew!" Matthew raise his voice a little for being so happy that his notice who is not only just a prince but a prince who can really see him! Maybe it's because nobody is wearing glasses. Feliciano smiled as he put his hand out to Lovino.

"I'm Feliciano Oxenstierna, but you guys can call me Feli for short!" Lovino grunt as he looks at Feliciano.

"Humf, Lovino,"

"Why so grumpy Lovi? You sound like Luddy and Lukey when are mad about something."

"Don't say that in public!" The two reminded Feliciano. Alfred looks between when Feliciano remove his cloak hood as Lovino seem to do the same. They almost look… identical. Ludwig just couldn't believe his eyes were telling him that he is seeing someone who looks just like them. Their cats walk up as Feliciano picked up Hugo and Lovino picked up Elias. Emil just looks between everyone as he looks over at the two.

"The two of you look almost identical, just with your hair." Emil comment. Feliciano smiled as he looks over at Lovino.

"True, but you curl is on the right side and mine is on the left side." Feliciano compare. Lovino reaches his hand up to touch his curl as Feliciano looks at him still. _Odd_ , Lovino thought to himself, _We do have curls but his on the left. There's no way that someone like him could have the same curl like this..._

Alfred looked over at Matthew with a curious look, "What do you mean no one notices you?"

Matthew rubs the back of his neck and sigh, "Well... I just seem to be invisible to others. Even to our caretaker, Vash."

Gilbert put an arm over at his brother's shoulders and smiled at him, "Lillia notices you and us bro's! Don't push yourself over because nobody can see you, littl' Mattie," Matthew smiled a little as Alfred smile at the Canadian man.

"He's right, you should be glad that people who care about you," Matthew smiled at Alfred as he looks at the cowlick Alfred has. Alfred looks over at Matthew cute swirly curl he has. _It's almost like he's a Hero for some reason... no that would be...was it, Lukas or Ludwig. Yeah Lukas, but Alfred just seem more heroic to me for a weird reason._

Kiku started to smile warmly as Yao just look at Kiku curiously. His eyes are a hull soft brown and short jet black hair as Yao's eyes are lighter of brown and his hair is much longer and browner. _It's almost if our eyes can be identical to another_ , Yao thought to himself.

Ludwig and Gilbert just seem to take care of their family as Ludwig seem to see.

"You love your family, don't you?" Ludwig asked. Gilbert seems to be surprised to hear that from Ludwig. Dose Ludwig care for his family at all? If he didn't, then he should be a better big brother.

"Well yeah, I mean who would watch over these little awesome guys?" Gilbert asked.

"To be honest... you would," Ludwig looks away from Gilbert as he replies back. Ludwig does care for his family- he even said so to Roderich, but... he's afraid he won't be there for them. After all, he is supposed to be married to an Irish prince. _If I weren't stuck in a place like this, I would do something- not just my family but for the people here in Stockholm_ , Ludwig thought to himself. _He sure seems to think to himself a lot,_ Gilbert comment in his mind.

Emil looks over at every inch of Lukas. If Lovino, Gilbert, Kiku, and Matthew could find some resemblance then how can he? Lukas could scent that Emil is look over at Lukas like crazy, so mind as well stop this.

"If you're trying to find a resemblance, then you're doing it wrong," Lukas spoke. Emil sigh as he crosses his arm across his chest. He still looks over at Lukas more until he grips his hair. Hair? What does hair... Lukas smirk as he looks at Emil.

"What are you smirking about?!" Emil raised his voice a little. Lukas points his own hair and looks at Emil.

"It's our banes," Lukas noted. Emil un-grip his hair as he moves his hand s up to his own. _I don't get that... how can our banes look the same?_ Suddenly, a bark was heard. Hugo perk his head up and ran from his life.

"Hugo!" The princes shouted. Elias somehow got out of Lovino hands and ran after Hugo for some reason.

"Elias!" The five poppers yelled. They went after to their cats which they saw a redish Caralinea dog ran past them. Ludwig stop as he look at the said dog, _Is that Victor's dog there?_


	9. Chapter 8

*~~!Nekotalia Time!~~*

Hugo ran from his life as he saw Allan chasing after him. How did he leave the castle un-noticed to the guards?!

" _GET BACK HERE, YOU ARTISTIC CAT! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!_ " Allan barked at Hugo. _Since when is he ever done?_ Hugo thought to himself. Hugo ran under a cart as he heard Allan either hit his head on the cart or must've jumped over it. He saw a turning point and made his turn, but it seems to be a dead end. _Think,_ Hugo spoke of his thoughts, _what would a cat do when it's in a dead end?_ Hugo look around for something he could hide or something. He looks up as he saw a broken cart and saw it leads up on the ledge. Perfect, so he jumps on the said cart and started to hear Allan right behind his tail.

"Found ya, little kitty cat," Allan said. Hugo jumps up to the ledge, but the cart broke down as the cat gets stuck underneath. Allan laughs as he walks a little closer to the fully broken cart and checks if the cat is there. He saw a brown tail sticking up, is Hugo... surrendering?

"It's about time for you to do that, Hugo," Allan spoke to the cat. The tail stayed up as Allan gain up close to the cart, "And now... you're mine!" Allan once over the broken cart but he felt only wood hit his face and body. He groans as he felt the pain, _Damn cat,_ He thought. Allan heard a laughter up on the ledge and look up seeing... another cat with a scar on his face? Right next to Hugo.

"Seem like you're new around here, are you?" The brown fur cat said to Allan. Allan laughs as he looks at the cat and Hugo.

"Don't tell me that cat is your knight in shining armor, Hugo. Cause all I see is two pussy cats and one dog right here," Allan spat. Hugo looks broadly over at Allan and licked his paw.

"DON'T IGNORE ME, YOU FELIEN!" Allan yelled. Hugo stops licking his paw and pulls out his claws.

"You do know cats have claws, right?" Hugo reminded Allan. Allan just cackles and wiped his eyes with his paw.

"Yeah I do, but dogs have their teeth to sherd you apart!"

The brown cat look over at Hugo with a look, "Mind if I said something?"

"Don't mind," Hugo told him. The brown cat jumped down and look up at Allan. _Shesh,_ the cat thought to himself, _this dog is almost like the last dog I've encountered before._ The cat made a somewhat growl to Allan as Allan growl back.

"You're mine," Allan said. The cat... did not meow like any other cats would. This one... barked? Barked like a dog more likely. Is that poseable? Do I need my dictionary for this people?! Back to the story please, Allan back up as he saw the cat barking more and more at him. So he retreated... by running into a bucket of fishes. Hugo watches the cat laughing up and look behind him.

"If there was any other dog like this one here, I would never stop laughing for this!" Hugo walks up to the cat and looks shyly to the ground.

"Well... I could have taken care of it myself," Hugo spoke.

"You don't need to princess." Hugo felt offended, how dare that call him princess... he's a male cat! But he'll play that off.

"Very well then. I'm Hugo by the way," Hugo introduces himself.

"Elias, the pleasure to meet you," Hugo look closely at Elias. Why is that? Elias watch as Hugo walks up to him. What's going on? What is he going to do to him?!

"..." Hugo doesn't say anything to Elias as Elias hit the wall with his back and look at Hugo with a pleading look. After a couple of a moment of silent, Elias thought he should say something

"Look, I'm so-"

"Art..." Hugo finally spoke. Art? Elias thought to himself. "Your scar... it is art no?" Elias had no idea what to say to Hugo. Well maybe "Was that Messerly to say after what felt like internally?" but that won't do.

*~~!Hetalia Time!~~*

The princes and the poppers found their cats and sighed in relief. Feliciano went over to pick up Hugo as Lovino picked up Elias. Though the cats want to get out of their owner's arms and play together. So they let them down and the two started to circle each other.

"Should we be worry?" Emil asked.

"It's natural for animals to do that. It's how they get to know each other better," Yao reply. Gilbert snickered Ludwig look over at him.

"What's so funny?" Ludwig asked.

"Your cat is a boy right?" Gilbert asked while to control his laughter.

"Ja, why?" Gilbert laughed harder as Lovino slap the back of his head. Gilbert calm down as Kiku look over at Lukas curl. Why is that interesting him all of a sudden?

"Sorry to ask but is your curl floating itself or..." Kiku had to ask but lost his words and had no idea what to say.

"To be honest, my mother assumed it was my birthmark," Lukas replies back as he touches the said curl, "But my birthmark is right here," Lukas slowly pulls his collar of his shirt of his right side down. Which it reviles his true birthmark, a small light shade of the country of Norway place there. Emil, Matthew, and Kiku look closer at the said birthmark and awe at it.

"Ve~ you should see my birthmark!" Feliciano pulled his left side of his collar and it was his birthmark of Italy, and the size of it was his pinky. Lovino looks a little closer at it and seems to be amused by that.

"Come on Luddy! Show Yours! Show yours!" Feliciano plead.

"Fine, but don't call me that nickname, Feliciano," Ludwig reply. Ludwig pulls up his right arm sleeve and it was the country of Germany. Everyone looked at the size of it as it was almost the size of his palm. After that, Yao showed his behind his neck and showed his birthmark which was the country of China. The size was about a cat paw and it was covered by his long hair. And the last one to show their birthmark was Alfred. Alfred mark was on his left arm as he showed it proudly.

"Is that the New World?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, dude. That's my mark. Mom told me once that he and dad went there to see the land there and came back with me. That was when mom was about five months along with me,"

"Oh, I was starting to wonder why Mǔqīn was getting a little bigger when he came back," Yao spoke out loud

"You mean you never notice?" Lukas and Ludwig asked at the same time.

"Well... I never notice that really until now," The brother facepalmed and look at the ground.

"What about you guys?" Feliciano asked. Gilbert pulled down his sleeve as they just reveal just his skin color.

"Can't say that I don't remember having a birthmark on my arm before," Gilbert said as he rolls down his sleeves. Lovino pulls his collar down with Emil and saw no birthmark there. Even Kiku turn around and there was no birthmark and Matthew pull up his sleeve and no birthmark.

"Well, it's safe to say that we're not related," Lovino grumble. Ludwig looks over at the said man with an odd look but shakes his mind after.

"Guys!" Said a familiar voice, "We tried to find you but..." Matthias dropped his cup as the other servants came behind him.

"What's wrong Matthias?" Arthur asked. Lukas couldn't help but laugh over at Matthias reaction. Everyone looked over at Lukas with a look that just said wtf. Lukas finally stopped and look over at Matthias.

"That face made me laugh," Lukas said with a smile he's trying to remove. Matthias just looks between the princes and the others. How can they look the same?

"Who are these people?" Ivan asked. Alfred smiled as he points over at Matthew.

"This guy right here is Matthew and the rest are his brothers,"

"You're joking," The servants said in unison.

"Nope," Emil spoke out, "And my name is Emil by the way."

"Kiku,"

"Lovino,"

"The awesome Gilbert," Gilbert said as he put his hand out. Matthias shakes his hand with Gilbert and threw a grin on his face.

"You guys were awesome out there," Matthias comment. Roderich pulled off his glasses as he cleans them. This can't be real... right? Daniel pulls out his watch and gasps at the time.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all but-" Before Daniel could finish, the horses galloped over at the group. One of the horses had a dark blue, yellow, and red flag on its saddle and rear. The one who is sitting on top of the horse looking down at the princes.

"My princes," Vladimir spoke loud a clear, "Your father wants you back to the castle to finish your work," Feliciano looked down as Alfred put his took his brother's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. They went back to the carriage as Vladimir tiss at the servants. Ivan looks over at Vladimir with an odd look.

"You five are to report to the king, right away," Vladimir reported.

"Who made you the messenger now?" Arthur said in a cocky manner.

Vladimir glare down to Arthur as he gave him a sadistic grin, "The one who is now been promoted now," Arthur glare at the Romanian as Vladimir told the guards to move out. Roderich looks over at the poppers and bows down to them.

"It was nice meeting you all," He said. The servants left as Gilbert just had his jaw dropped down. Lovino hit his head a couple of times as Gilbert looks over at him.

"Vash is waiting for us,"

-Time Skip-

Ludwig fell asleep on his desk as he didn't hear a knock came to the door. The door open as Lukas, Yao, Alfred, and Feliciano poke their heads in. They see Ludwig sleeping so peacefully like a baby. Feliciano opens the door a little more open and walks over to Ludwig, but his arm was grab by Alfred.

"What are you doing?!" Alfred asked in a loud whisper.

"Going to wake Luddy up," Feliciano reply in a whisper. He went closer to Ludwig and rub his back. Ludwig eyes slowly woke up as he looks over and saw his brothers. Rubbing his eye, he forgot that he wore his glasses on his face yet again, Ludwig look at the doorway.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"About 10:01," Lukas reply. Ludwig removes his glasses and places them on his books.

"The princes will be here tomorrow, won't they?" Ludwig asked once more. Yao nod as he walks over and felt Ludwig's forehead.

"Aiy ay, aru, you don't want to get sick tomorrow do you?" Yao spoke quietly.

"I will be fine," Ludwig told him. Lukas walked in and pull Ludwig shirt a little.

"Let's get you into something comfortable than these clothes," Lukas told him. Ludwig nod as he walks over to his closet. Feliciano look around the room as he sees a few books lying on the ground and papers all over on Ludwig desk. What is he up to? A soft meow was heard through the hallways.

"Hugo?" Feliciano asked out loud. Alfred looks over at Feliciano for a bit.

"What about him?" Alfred asked. Feliciano started to have a gut feeling... why does it feel like he shouldn't go after... is that pasta he smells? Feliciano ran out of Ludwig room as Alfred went after him.

"Alfred, Feliciano!" Ludwig said after.

"Not good," Lukas said as he went after them.

"Get back here!" Yao told the four. Feliciano pasta nose smell over the castle as he arrived at the courtyard. Who would have pasta at this time of night and who would be out here eating it? A meow was heard as Feliciano saw Hugo in a wooden box. The other four arrived as they saw Feliciano walking over to the box. Alfred stop as he had a gut feeling. Why is that gut telling him... oh no.

"No wait, Feliciano-!" It was too late. Before Alfred could finish- or anyone would notice- they all been knocked out and gagged and blindfolded by two men. One of them had a pair of shades over his eyes as the other was about a child age. Maybe around 15.

"Did we kill them?" The childlike miner asked.

"Naw, they should be fine. And we should get them to the cabin that boss told us." The other miner said.

"I hope we know what we are doing, Anthony," The miner boy said.

"Relax, Raivis," Anthony said, "As long we do this right, we will be paid and get back to our family soon enough,"

* * *

This here is a vauable life leasson. Don't Trust The Pasta kids


	10. Chapter 9

The very next day in the castle, a maid knock on the king's door. She heard a grunt that was loud enough to hear as she entire. The maid carried a tray of breakfast and a cup of coffee on to the side of the said tray. She notices that Berwald seems to overwork again, probably about the proposal for his sons betroth and such.

"Good morning my lord," The maid spoke. Berwald grunt in return as he sat up in his bed more and the tray is placed in his lap. The maid stood back as she straightened her shoulder and stood tall and proud as she looks at her king if he needs anything.

"When will the prince of Ireland, Hong Kong, Greece, France, and Spain be arriving?" Berwald asked.

"They should arrive around by noon, sir," The maid reply. Berwald nods his head as he sips his coffee and places it back on the tray.

"Tell Roderich, Matthias, Arthur, Ivan, and Daniel to wake my sons up and be ready for today's meeting. I also want them to look their best as well," The maid nod as she left the room. Leaving the tall Swedish king eating his breakfast.

Roderich was fumbling with his tie as he gets ready for the day. Does he need to be scolded at because he was the one who thought it would be a good idea to bring the princes out to the marketplaces, and show them around? He was doing what was best for not only for the others but for Ludwig as well. When was the last time they ever left the high castle walls and head out to the market? Roderich shakes his head as he undoes his tie. What is making me so fussy about? Finally, what felt like ages, Roderich walk to Ludwig's room to wake him up. He knocks the door softly and wait for a reply. No answer. Roderich knocks again, still no reply. Roderich sigh as he knocks a little harder which no reply was heard. Is he going to have a bad day today? Roderich opens the door and… this was not what Roderich had thought he would see. From Ludwig closet was wide open, books on the floor, and papers were all over on the desk. Roderich needs to scold Ludwig for this when he sees him again. But… that the question now.

"Where is Ludwig?"

Matthias splashed cold water on his face as he starts on his day. He looks up as he notices a bruise on his right cheek. Did Berwald did that or did he do something stupid like walk into a wall last night? Well, it doesn't matter, because he always gets bruises on his body or cuts by Lukas. Deep down, the Dane knows that Lukas is in love with him. Even if Lukas won't admit it out loud. After putting on his clothes and collect the tray of Lukas favorite breakfast, he walks to Lukas bedroom as he sees Roderich their already. What is Roderich doing here? Isn't he supposed to wake up Ludwig?

"Roddy," Matthias spoke, "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to wake up-"

"Ludwig wasn't in his room," Roderich spoke in a hushed tone. Matthias look around the area as if someone was there. Well, no one is, so why is Roderich would speak in that kind of voice.

"He could be with Feliciano. After all, Feliciano was the one he would have nightmares and would ask for Ludwig to stay by him when he sleeps." Matthias noted. Roderich sigh as he knocks on the door once. No answer. Before Roderich could knock again, Matthias just opens the door and… there was no one inside.

"Maybe Lukas just went with Ludwig as well," Matthias hoped.

Arthur set up a nice pot of tea of Yao's favorite kind and was about making breakfast for Yao but Daniel came running in and said he'll make it. So when the making of Yao's breakfast was complete, Arthur walk to Yao's room. Every time Arthur walks in that room, it's always so bright and lively. He wonders how things would go when Yao gets married to… what's his name again? Henry? Heracles that's it. Will he change his love tours to Heracles instead of Arthur? Will Yao move to Greece right after-

"They can't be gone!" Roderich raises his voice a little as he and Matthias speed walk to Yao's room. Arthur had a confused look, then quickly turn jealousy. Why would they- they knock the door about twenty times.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Arthur had raised his voice to them. Roderich stop as Matthias slam the door open. Arthur dropped the tray and cover his eyes- not want to see if Yao would be changing or something like that.

"He's not here!" Matthias said. Arthur moved one eye as he sees… an empty room. Arthur sigh as he looks at them.

"He could be in-"

"Not in Ludwig's nor Lukas's room!" Roderich scold as he flicks the English gent face. Arthur is panicking from the inside.

"Then he- or they could be either Alfred or Feliciano's room."

Ivan walks with Daniel to Alfred and Feliciano room. They would walk together because Alfred anFeliciano'sno rooms are close. Alfred did hope that if he had a little brother or sister, he would protect him or her with his life. But that didn't what he thought would happen, Feliciano would run right over at Ludwig or Daniel for help.

"You're kidding," Daniel said as he looks over at Ivan.

"Nope, that was the only person who wanted to marry me. My little sister would go up to me every time just for me to marry her. So I asked her if she would want to marry me as her brother. You should've seen her how happy she was." Ivan reply

"But does that mean you're legally married to her then?" Daniel asked.

"Nyte, I only did that so she can stop. But that just got more wired in my life. Right now she's probably married to someone who she loves." Ivan finished.

"Well, I'm sure that…" Daniel sentence slides off as he started to hear steps that are running in the hallways. Roderich, Matthias, and Arthur are running to Alfred room. It was hard to hear what they are saying because they are speaking all in one. Daniel got in the middle and had to raise his voice between the three.

"What is going on here!?" Daniel spoke loud and clear.

"What do you mean what the bloody hell is going on!? Ludwig wasn't in his room! Lukas wasn't in the room! Nor wasn't Yao in his room as well!" Arthur said as he grips on Daniel shirt, "Berwald is going to be in a depressing state if he hears about this! Worse than his lost his wife!"

Ivan opens the door and… Alfred wasn't in there. He looks over as Daniel had a panic feeling inside of him. Slamming the door open… Feliciano… nor was any of his brothers were to be found in the castle.

"Oh shit," They all said. What were they going to say to their king? That all of Berwald's sons are kidnapped?

"Mister Kirkland!" Yelled a maid. The others look over and saw the maid who would tend over to the king.

"Yes miss Alicen?"

"The princes of Ireland, Hong Kong, Greece, France, and Spain are here! The king really want you to get his sons-"

"We have a huge problem about that," Arthur interrupted her.

Berwald was in his throne room as he paces back and forth. Where are his sons? They should be here at this very moment! The doors open, which revealed the princes. They all wore uniforms of what they seem to be of their father's clothes.

Berwald eyed over at the Spanish prince, Antonio, and look over at every detail. It would appear to be a bullfight outfit; red jacket with a pure white shirt underneath, black pair of pants and leathery black knee-high boots. His eyes are olive color as his hair is messy brown. Antonio seems to be very rich if it was because of the gold that he scatters all over on his jacket. And also has a bright smile on his face, this would be a perfect match for Feli.

Antonio walks over and bows down to Berwald, "It is an honor to meet you, my lord," he spoke. Berwald grunts in agreement and shakes hands with the prince.

Berwald looks over at the French prince, Francis. Such long and blond hair, that is tied up, with such blue eyes that Berwald had seen before. Well, when his son, Ludwig, was born his eyes were the rememberable part. Francis wore a baby blue jacket with a black and yellow (no…, not the song… please!... Black and yellow, black and yellow- NNNOOO!) design on the front of the jacket, the pants were browns as the boots were also knee high and leathery. His hair tie is a pinkish red color that is in a little bow.

Francis walks over as he took hands with Berwald and they both kiss each other cheeks. Courtesy of course (Ship this now MJ!).

"It's very nice to meet you, lord Berwald."

"The same as well, Prince Francis," Berwald reply.

The next one was a somewhat tired prince, Heracles. He didn't wear what Antonio nor what Francis would. Heracles just wore a long sleeve white dress shirt and a brown jacket that is hanging over his shoulders. His pants were a darker brown pants and a pair of black dress shoes. His hair was also brown, and somewhat messy. Though at the top of his hair seem to have a curl on top. Heracles walk over as he knees down to Berwald.

"It's wonderful to meet you and your sons, at last, my lord," Heracles spoke. Berwald nod as Heracles stood up and walk back to the others could introduce themselves.

The fourth one was Leon, though the prince had a bord expression. Why does it oddly look like Lukas? Anyways, Leon was in a red and yellow long sleeves jacket that his hands were bearly showing. His pants are pants are black and his shoes are slip on black as well. Leon also had a somewhat bandage wrapped around his ankles. His hair is raven black and his eyes are brown.

Leon walks over as he shakes hands with Berwald, "It's a privilege to meet you, my lord Berwald." Berwald nod as Leon release the hand and walk back. Something about Leon tells Berwald that he is very isolated for some reason.

The final one was the prince of Ireland, Cian. Cian had the biggest smile on his face as if resemble Matthias. Now he has to idiots he needs to deal with- though Berwald shall not say anything about it. Cian wore a teal color under his light-dark blue jacket, a pair of brown leather boots, black pants, and he also had a chain around his neck. Cian's hair was long that it was tied behind his head and his eyes were a pale blue. He walks up to Berwald and gave him a hug. A very strong huge.

"Berwald! So genres of me to meet you at last!" Cian said in a heavy Irish accent. Berwald was starting to have a somewhat troubled breathing because of this man. Plus Cian's breath smells like alcohol. The huge ended as Berwald finally can beath again and look up at the prince.

"It's nice to meet you as well, prince Cian."

The said prince threw a girn at Berwald, which he did not realize someone behind him slap his head with a book. Behind him was a dirty blond haired girl with brown eyes and a disappointed look on her face.

"Don't do that again, my prince," The girl- which assume to be the prince mentor or adviser- spoke in a somewhat calm yet scold.

"And I thought I told Mum and Da that you should stay home," Cian reply back quieter. The girl rolled her eyes at him and put her arm out to shake hands with the king.

"Abella Maka, the prince parents told me I should go with him in case anything goes wrong with him or something like that," Berwald shake hands with Abella and nod in understanding.

When the short introduction was over, Berwald started to go over the wedding and what his sons are about. While talking, Luciano and Sadīk were also in the room. The Turk tap his foot quietly as he felt annoyed.

"How can we trust that Vladimir plan would work?" Sadīk asked, once more annoyed.

"Now's not the time to talk about this, Sadīk," Luciano scold quietly.

"You trust him?" Sadīk whispered.

"No, but I can trust that he means it by the sound of his voice," Luciano whispered back. Sadīk grumbles as look over at the conversation between the king and the princes.

"What about the others?" Sadīk whispered once more.

"Sadīk!" Luciano whispered a little louder. The doors opened wide as Berwald look over at the door. He was expecting his sons but... it was only Daniel. Berwald looked confused as he sees the said man but... that look became heartbroken when Daniel tells him that his sons are missing... kidnaped.

* * *

Hello~ everyone! Sorry I didn't post this back on Thursday or Friday because my dad was at work still to dive me to the Lilbary. And that the Lilbary wasn't open on said day and the 11th. Though that's reasonable because yesterday was my birthday! Anyways, have a lovely day everyone!


	11. Chapter 10

"LET US OUT!"

"Calm down, Yao,"

"NO! THIS WAS FELICIANO'S FALT!"

"Don't blame Feli for this!"

"Shut up Ludwig! Why don't you-"

"Now's not the time to blame people, bro!"

"So you're going to act like you might not be rape or worse?!"

"Feliciano is crying," Lukas spoke as he comforts his little brother.

Yao was having a rampage ever since they arrived at the cabin. Ludwig has been planning to make an escape route and head back home. As for the rest, Feliciano been shaking and scared, Alfred been kicking the door to bust it open, and Lukas… been way too calm in this surprisingly. Like… WAY too calm…. But on the inside, he is freaking out and wants to scream at the top of his lungs and cry out for Mat- for his dad. Now, Feliciano is crying in the corner of the room and rocking himself. Lukas hum in a soft tone as Ludwig walk over and place his hand over at Feliciano's back. Yao started to speak things in Chineses and walking back and forth. Alfred is now leaning agents on the wall and rubbing his foot. It's starting to give him some pains as he keeps on kicking and pounding the door. Looking over at his brothers, Yao finally fell asleep and Feliciano passed out by Lukas hum. Ludwig looks over at the two and sigh.

"It must've been a day already," He spoke.

"It could be two," Alfred said.

"Nej, it been a day," Lukas spoke softly. Ludwig pace as he started to think about a plan. This made him a headache from thinking too much. Finally… He looks over to Lukas.

"Burder," He started, "Do you think you can do that spell when we wanted those cookies in the kitchen, that the servants would try to keep us out?" Lukas made a sigh as he looks at his hands. Looking over at the door, he squinches at the keyhole as his sapphire eyes became an icy blue. The keyhole glowed for a bit, which Alfred and Ludwig were having hopes build up. But… a small explosion came and the room fog up. They cough as they look back at the door. There stood the miner with those pair of sunglasses.

"Trying to do some spells in here?" He asked. The three didn't know what to do, take him down and run or… that was the option they were going to do. Ludwig went up to the miner as he pulls out a knife. If only Ludwig didn't head straight to him… he wouldn't be stab. Alfred ran over to his older brother as Lukas didn't know what to do now.

"If you do that again there prince," The miner said to him, "I take one of those beautiful eyes of yours." And the miner walks over to Lukas and the others to change them up. He left as Feliciano was shaking more and cried over to his brother. Yao woke up after as he started to pull the chains apart with all of his strength. Glaring over at Lukas, he wasn't happy one bit.

"Now look what you have done, Lukas," He stated, "You got Ludwig stabbed, and us in chains,"

In the market, Vash was counting over the coins that given today and the ones were giving yesterday. He counted in his head as he started to feel a little tired. Rubbing his head, he felt the somewhat bruise on his face. It still stings like a female dog. Downstairs, Matthew was sleeping on the pile of clothes with Lovino on his shoulder. Gilbert was writing over to his dead parents, which made him feel calm and relax when he writes. As for Kiku and Emil, they have been playing a bit of Go Fish. Lilly passed out a while ago as she sleeps next to Matthew and Lovino.

"... Got any Kings?" Emil asked.

"Go Fish," Kiku replied. Gilbert finished as he places the letter in the envelope and places it in the rest of the somewhat hundreds of letters. He then walks over and picks up Lilly to take her to bed. As for Emil, when the door shut behind, he set the cards down and look at Kiku.

"Kik,"

"I'm not cheating," Kiku said as he put the cards up to his chest.

"I wasn't going to say that but… are you cheat?" Emil asked. Kiku snicker as he looks up at Emil.

"Maybe," Emil sigh as Kiku set the cards down, "But what were you really going to ask?"

"I was wondering if you want to take me out to the market the next time we are going out." Emil spoke. Kiku sigh as he rubs his templates and looks at the table.

"We tried that once, don't you remember?"

"But this is going to be different! I'm not a child anymore!"

"You are still young, Emil."

"Not as young as you,"

Gilbert walk down as he sees Emil and Kiku now talking. He was started to doze off as he lay on the hay bale. He closed his red eyes and- knock knock. Who's knocking on the door?


	12. Chapter 11

*~~~!Flash Back!~~~*

 _As Berwald stays in his room, being in a depression state, the Adviser came to the princes and the others. She pulls her hair back and looks at the princes._

 _"The king… is heartsick right at the moment. But if the princes are not found by the following week, before the wedding… You are to return home to the first light."_

 _"If you don't mind me asking," Im Yong started to ask, "When was the wedding supposed to be? The other advisers and I were out of the kingdom to Paris that time,"_

 _Abella nod as she looks over at him, "Right, the wedding was supposed to be in the first of December,"_

 _Vladimir was originally holding a glass of what seems to be red wine, but he broke with his thumb. Everyone looked over at Vladimir with a curious look. Only Vladimir seems to tap his pointing finger at Abella._

 _"First… as in First of December?" He asked._

 _"Ja, mister Popescu, the princes of Stockholm birthday."_

 _"That's… in three weeks," Victor spoke._

 _"Ja, but it's up to the princes of Ireland, Hong Kong, and so on when they think it's time to cut off the wedding." Abella looks over at Cian and the others. Cian sat down on the sofa and look at the others._

 _"Look, as much as I can wait for as long as I can, my lords and such, but I won't wait for three weeks. My limits on weddings are on one week," Cian spoke with a calm and gentle voice as he can. Just to keep it peaceful and not be all over the place._

 _Leon sigh as he looks over at the prince's advisers._

 _"As much I pay my respects to lord Berwald and his children, I'm just doing what my parents ask me to do. My limit is on about five days, if not then three." Leon spoke clear and try not to be somewhat bossy about it._

 _Heracles pull his hair back as he set his hand on the back of his neck. Thinking about this option._

 _"...I will wait as long until the princes are found." He spoke at last._

 _"Well, I can wait until four days if the princes are not found. They seem to be well but I will not accept waiting for weeks until they are found." Francis spoke._

 _Everyone looks over at the Spanish man as he leans next to the window. Sighing as he looks over at them._

 _"I could wait only for two days."_

 _After agreeing on three days for the princes of Stockholm to return, the king's advisors walk somewhere in privet. Somewhere to talk about the princes are located. Luciano took hold of Vladimir as he glare at him and pulled out the knife he hid in his coat sleeve._

 _"You… You said you knew when the fucking wedding was!" Luciano said in a loud whisper voice._

 _"I said that the wedding should be in three days when we return!" Vladimir replied back, showing his canines at the Italian._

 _"Then that means, you Fucken know!"_

 _"Knock it off!" Sadīk somewhat yelled at the two, "Do you want to spill blood right at this moment?!" The two let go of each other as they glare coldly at each other. Victor glare at the two in annoyance._

 _"We should be careful and try not to make anything suspicious. For starters, we need to be more distant and somewhat try not to be heard what we are doing." Victor cleared out._

 _"What about the others?" Im Yong asked, "What should we do with Roderich, Matthias, Arthur, Ivan, and Daniel?" Victor smirk as he looks at him._

 _"Is it_ _obvious_ _?" Then he walked away from them, "We kill them if they get too deep into the idea of us. Which I believe that Luciano and Im Yong will do."_

 _Roderich had his hands in his head. Who could've taken them- Ludwig!? He is full of stress, not only to now deal with the once strongest king in Scandivania who is now hiding in his room but to deal with the wedding. Originally it was supposed to be Arthur but… no one was trustworthy of him to plan the wedding. A knock came to the door as Roderich walk over. He opens it and saw Daniel, Matthias, Arthur, and Ivan standing out there._

 _"What do you want?" Roderich asked in an annoying way._

 _"We might have a plan," Matthias spoke. Roderich let them in and they all sat/ stood in certain areas._

 _"Arthur thought most of it, which is if one of us go down to the village and meet up with the poppers… we might save this kingdom." Ivan spoke. Roderich leans on the door as he looks at the floor. He sighs and pinches the bridge on his nose as if he might have a headache._

 _"That means… they would be forced to be married to the Princes of so on and so forth." Roderich spoke to make sure that's what they were thinking._

 _"Well… um yes," Roderich glare at Arthur reply and took hold of Arthur's shirt collar._

 _"Do you know what in hell you thought about?! Taking in the poor and replace them as the princes of Stockholm! As for us, we secretly married the real ones?! Don't you know that's ransom for us to be killed?!" Roderich raised his voice. Daniel pulled Roderich off of Arthur and sealed him down a bit._

 _"Roderich," Daniel spoke out, "We know that we have some love for Ludwig, Lukas, Feliciano, Alfred, and Yao. But what about the king? Do we want him to suffer more losses after hearing about his wife die?" Roderich sigh as he looks at his thought. He has been following the rules ever since he was taken to the castle. He been treating the princes with care and showed kindness to his king and queen. Roderich even let Ludwig take the blame when they were children. He looks at the rest and sighs._

 _"Alright, we do this for the king." The group nod and gave each other a high-five._

 _Ivan rod down to the village, with Matthias in the diver seat, in the cover of night. They saw the store that said Swizter Clothing Line and parked. Matthias jumps off with Ivan as they look at the store that says close._

 _"Now what?" Matthias asked. Ivan looked down and saw an ally way. It could lead them somewhere. Following the ally, he spotted a door and a window that has lights. Ivan went over to the window as Matthias follow behind. Ivan raises his hand to the door and knocked twice._

 _"Let's hope this works," Matthias said._


	13. Chapter 12

"Hello?" Gilbert spoke of tiredness but soon became wide awake. It was Ivan and Matthias from the marketplace! He moved out of the way so they can come in and closed the door behind. Emil and Kiku both look up as they see Ivan and Matthias.

"You were in the marketplace yesterday!" Emil spoke. Lovino grumble something in his sleep as Matthew cuddle over (Ah~ fluffiness!). Matthias nod as Ivan looks over at Matthias in a get cruise look. Matthias nod at him and look back to the others.

"Look, we need to talk,"

"O, my gott! The king wants to meet us!" Gilbert interrupted.

"No um, it's more-"

"The princes want us to see us?!" Kiku asked in surprised.

"Yeah about them-"

"They are getting married and want us to be their maids of honor-"

"They are missing," Ivan and Matthias both spoke. Gilbert's eyes pop out, Kiku had a confused look on his face, Emil looks like they are joking, and Matthew and Lovino both woke up in surprise.

"What?!" The poppers all said. Matthias lean over by the door and let Ivan explain,

"We just found out recently and the king is in a deep depression. The princes of Ireland, Hong Kong, Greece, France, and Spain are all here for the wedding. But we only have about two-three days until they all leave. And we hope… you guys could help us."

"As to be… playing the part of the princes?" Emil asked. Ivan nod as Matthias looks over at him.

"I hope this isn't too much to ask for," The brothers cornered to where Matthew and Lovino are. They huddle around as Lovino look over at them.

"You guys aren't serious are you?" Lovino whisper.

"I could tell they love their princes than friends," Matthew spoke quietly.

"But what about our looks? Kiku hair isn't long like Yao's, and Gilbert's eyes are fucken red," Lovino added.

"They might have a wig for us and have contact lenses for our eyes," Gilbert noted. Lovino looks over at Kiku and Emil.

"The two seem to be up for it, what about you two?" Kiku looks at his hands. He loves to stay with Lilly and help her with work, tell her some stories, and play with her when he get's the chance. But then there's Vash who seem to abuse them and take their money they earn. He nods as Lovino look over at Emil. Emil was shy about this. He would leave a castle, a castle with warm beds, a hot bath, warm clothes, and servants! But… he would marry a prince. A prince which he has never heard of and would be married. He too nods his head. Lovino sigh and look up at them.

"When the fuck do we leave this fucken place!" Lovino said in… a happy way? Odd. An hour later, Vash came downstairs to wake up his sister and tell the brothers to go to bed now. When he got there… no one was down there. Vash looked around and pull out his gun under his pants. He only saw a letter that was written to him. He pick it up and read it to himself.

 _Dear Vash,_

 _We thought about leaving here and be off for a few days or months. While we are gone, we want you to know that we do care for Lilly and you but we need a break from feeling torched. Take care and we hope that you can make some good money that we all made._

 _Scenery,_

 _Gilbert, Emil, Kiku, Matthew, and Lovino_

 _P.S._

 _You should know that Lilly is sleeping upstairs and you should see the look on your face if you fell over the care part, KESESESE_

Vash couldn't read what it said, because it was cross out, but he saw the word K-E-S-E-S-E-S. Reading the line more, his face turn very read.

"DAMN YOU GILBERT!"


	14. Chapter 13

They got inside of the castle and went to the rooms. Gilbert was taken by Roderich, Emil was taken by Matthias, Kiku was taken by Arthur, Matthew was taken by Ivan, and Lovino was taken by Daniel. Gilbert walks into Ludwig's room and awes every bit of it. The room was an icy blue color to the wall and lavender blue carpet with a golden design in the middle of the said carpet/ The desk, as Gilbert sees, was a more baby blue color and books were organizing from size. The bed was an icy blue; had drapes on the top of the bed and white pillows on the front of the bed, which the size was twelve inches feet. The closet was white as Gilbert open it, gazing over the cloths set to find something to wear. Roderich got in between the closet and Gilbert, handing him a book that seems to be five inches thick.

"Put this on your head and try not to drop it when you walk over to that door and back," Roderich spoke as he drops the book in Gilbert's arms. Gilbert scuff as he grins over at the Austrian. Placing the said book on his head, Gilbert walks over to the door with a glide step. But the book fell down and hit his foot. Gilbert jumps up and down while he cusses loud. Roderich turns around and places the both of his hands on Gilbert's mouth. Not want to bring any attention to this room more than it needs.

"Keep it down!" Roderich somewhat whisper yelled at Gilbert. A moment later, Gilbert sat down on the bed and glare at Roderich.

"What the hell is that for!" He demanded.

"First off, you need to change the act so Berwald could know that you're really his son and not some popper. And second, it was something you need to learn before you end up in jail. Ludwig had been doing this every morning on his birthday so he can see how well he can balance his act. It show's you if you are greedy for something or if you are showing too much pride. From the looks of it, it would seem to be that you have too much pride and greed." Roderich explain.

Gilbert rolled his eyes as he looks down and sees the book title, it reads _Auf Wiedersehen Sweetheart. Was this one of Ludwig's favorite books?_ Gilbert question his thoughts. Roderich pulls out a Prussian blue uniform, that the collar was gold and bronze and the middle of the collar had a ruby red in the middle. Roderich went back to the closet and pulled out a bowl of dye and contact lenses. Gilbert easily was telling Roderich that isn't necessarily to do so, but Roderich wasn't taking too lightly on this. So... let's say about a half an hour later, Gilbert is sitting in a chair while Roderich is dying Gilbert once beautiful white hair.

In another room, Emil walked into Lukas room and saw the looks. The back of the bed had a deep purple curtain and lavender background. The bed was ten feet and the blankets/ sheets were a purple and sea green color. The pillows were all purple and had a golden design on the ends. Next to each side of the bed had a nightstand with candles sticks on each end. At the end of the bed, there was a couch/ table at the end that has a tray with two glasses with nothing fill. The rest of the room had the sea green color and the floor was brown and purple. There was a closet on one side of the room as the other end had a three mirrored room like with a pedal-stool.

Matthias went over to the library to quickly grab something, so Emil was looking around the room. He saw a letter at the tray was at and look over. The letter was written in Kaushan Scrip. It reads:

 ** _Lukas_ _Oxenstierna,_**

 ** _I hope you do come back with your brothers. Well before you start wondering who am I, I'm Prince Leon of Hong Kong. I would wait longer but we all agreed on staying here for two-three days. I could stay here for five days, but I'm already gone. I don't know what else to say but I hope that you are well and I hope for the best of your kingdom._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Leon, Prince of Hong Kong_**

 ** _P.S._**

 ** _If I were to see you, I bet we would share each other's feelings... I don't know why I wrote that, but that's what I think._**

Emil felt his heart for some reason... melted. He never met the prince and yet he's having feelings for him now?! Emil sat down on the couch/ table as he reread the letter for eight times. Matthias came back in with not only a book but... are those a pair of glasses? Emil looks up as he looks at Matthias' hands.

"What are those?" Emil asked. Matthias seems hesitant at first but he chucked slowly.

"Um, the one in my left hand is... my glasses and the one in my right hand is a spell book. It's was how Lukas started to use powers when he was a kid I think. I just came in this place when…" Matthias fell silent at his words. Emil didn't dare to ask him and look in the book. It had some simple spells and some tricky ones.

"So the king would need to know proof that I'm his son?" Emil asked.

"Nei, it there would be a spell that has to do something with eyes. Lukas' eyes are emotionless sapphire. Kinda like Kiku eyes," Matthias replied back. Emil nod as he looks in for anything about changing eyes. He found the page "Eye Changer" it reads. Emil looks at the bottom of the page that seems to have different ingredients, sapphire blue.

"I would need… Lavender, white lily, an ounce of shaved sapphire gems, and water of tears. How are we supposed to get that?" Emil looked over at Matthias for some help. Matthias look around the room and found the lilies, the lavender, a jewel that has the sapphire gems there, and a vile. He walks over to collect the items. He taps his finger at the "Water of tears". Finally, he looks over at Emil.

"I need to cut myself," Emil looks at Matthias like crazy.

"Why in the world would you think of that?!" Emil questioned.

"It would need tears from me and I would not have you get hurt over this," Matthias told Emil. Matthias pulled out a small knife and roll up his sleeve. He slowly places the little knife on his skin and had a hesitated feeling. Emil walks over to Matthias and took his arm.

"Let me help you at least," Emil told him. Matthias nod as Emil slowly drag the small knife on the skin and blood began to spill out. Mattias whimper as he felt it more and more pain on him. Pulling the small vile, he places it next to his cheek and collected the tears. Emil stops about three inches and went to find a cloth to cover that. Matthias pulls out the lavender ends and places the petals in the vile with a petal of the lily flower. Emil came back and place the cloth on Matthias' arm and told him to hold it while he went to find something to stop the bleeding. Matthias went to the closet and found one of Lukas hair clips, one of Lukas favorite clip that he refuse anyone to touch or wear. It once was a gift… a gift that Tino gave him on his birthday. _Forgive me, Lukas_ , Matthias spoke in his head. He touches the cross and brought it over to the said couch/ table, pulled out the knife again, and start to shave the gem that is on the cross pin. Emil came back with something in his hands. It was a plant of some sort that looked dry.

"What's that?" Matthias asked.

"You are supposed to be the adviser, aren't you?" Emil asked as he held the plant on Matthias' arm. Matthias tries to move his arm over to shave the rest of the gem but Emil glare at Matthias to stop. Matthias held back as he looks at the vile like it would be the end.

"...It should last for a day or less," Matthias spoke out of silent. Emil grunt as he understood and remove the plant. Matthias went back to shave a bit more as Emil look at Matthias with a caring look.

"...You really care for Lukas, don't you?" Emil spoke out. Matthias stops as he looks down at his hands.

"...He took me in. Only 9 years old and took a stubborn me in," Matthias explain his story, "I was from Denmark that my parents thought it would be for the best to live here. In Stockholm. But both of them died from sickness and cold. I was walking alone in the streets and… those eyes. I will never forget the look of his eyes. The first time I saw the emotion in him that feels bad for the pain I'm suffering. So he took me in, and I vow to myself that I will never let anything happen to the prince of Stockholm, Sweden. And I've failed to do that now,"

Emil felt symphony to Matthias. His life of the loss of his parents must've been hard for him to take. But now losing someone he loves… makes his heart sick. Emil removes the yarrow (the plant that been sitting on Matthias' arm for a minute) and went to shake the vile. Shaking it for a good two minutes, he took it to his lips and drank it. It was normal for a few seconds but a small headache came to Emil's head.

"Side effects, a small headache," Emil noted to Matthias.

"Once when you drink it daily or so, you should be used to it by then," Matthias spoke after.

Emil blinks a couple of times, his once violet eyes change into emotionless blue. Walking over to the mirror, he felt shocked. Something he never thought he would seem. Finally, Matthias had to dye Emil's hair lighter and make a small curl at his right side of his hair. Soon, Emil was placing in a white uniform jacket with gold designs on it, a pair of black boots, white pants. Matthias came from a sword case that has a long silver bladed sword and a black sheath for it. Emil was no longer Emil… He's now playing as Lukas Oxenstierna, the prince of Stockholm, Sweden. And was going to be married by Leon Xiao Chun, the prince of Hong Kong.

Kiku followed Arthur to Yao's bedroom. The walk was quiet until-

"Arthur!" Arthur turned and hid Kiku in a small closet. Thank god there was one randomly there.

"Vladimir," Arthur started, "What brought you this late?"

"I was going to ask you the same," Vladimir spoke as he lit his lantern. Arthur was there, facing the king adviser. The two stare at each other for a moment until Vladimir spoke.

"You should be careful at night. You might never know what might hit you behind in the back," Vladimir warn.

"If you don't mind me asking, what state the king might be in?" Arthur asked.

"Why do you-?" Vladimir asked but Arthur interrupted.

"If the king is going in a vasty deep depression, he might either commit suicide by pain or lock himself in and refuse to leave his room and no one will wonder why is their king not doing anything. I would hope it doesn't go to one of those two," Vladimir seems hesitant as he listens to Arthur.

Looking off to the side, Vladimir whispers to the English man, "He is right now in the same state as he lost his wife. I don't know how long until he might be at that stage."

"Hopefully enough time that..." Arthur stop as Vladimir looks closer at him.

"Enough time for what?" The Romanian asked.

"Enough time... that the search party can find the princes," Arthur reply back. _Please don't let him see through that!_ Arthur thought to himself. Vladimir grunt and look over at the hallway.

"Tomorrow," Vladimir started, "The king will be sending off the princes from their kingdoms, and you plus your friends must be there to give them their apologies of the princes for not here. And give their best in the future," The Romanian walked away as Kiku poke his head out of the closet.

"We would need to hurry, Arthur-san," Kiku spoke quietly.

"Yes we should," Arthur spoke in hast. From the rest of the walk to Yao's room, Arthur opens the door for Kiku to look around. Kiku steps inside and watches Arthur light the room with the match. The room glowed and Kiku eyes had explored around the room. The walls are red and gold by Chinese designs, the bed roof was a circle that has drapes around the bed, and the bed was squared. It also had red and gold. Arthur walks over to the closet and started to find a wig or something for Kiku. After a minute, Arthur presented a red box to Kiku. Kiku opens it and saw a brown-haired wig. Arthur motion Kiku over to the chair where a mirror was placed. Kiku sat down as Arthur started to pull back Kiku's jet black hair into a ponytail and place the said wig over Kiku's head.

"Step one, complete!" Arthur said as he was over somewhere. Kiku looked at himself in awe. He looks very different when he has long brown hair. Tying the hair and place it over his shoulders, he started to wonder how his brothers are doing. Hopefully, Lovino is doing what he is told to do and Gilbert doesn't make a fuss about it... Um.

 _Over at Ludwig's room..._

 _"Put that down!"_

 _"Make me!"  
_

 _"A prince should never be this so rude to his servants!"_

"I get to play as the princes Roddy, so bow down to my awesomeness!"

"I have two idiots again in this castle,"

 _"Now bring me my beer!"  
_

 _"You need to learn your table manors first!"_

 _"Table manors stable manors,"_

 _"I would trade you over to either Arthur, Ivan, or Daniel for this!"_

 _Back_ _at Yao's room..._

Yeah... that's going well.

"Step two," Arthur spoke back, "Learning your manners at the table or at others." Kiku nod as he sees a tray that is placed in front of him. The only thing about that tray... it has like 23 other items there. Kiku had no words to say at Arthur, other than, "What is this?"

"That is your table manners lesson. For start," Arthur pick up the two knives that were next to the plate, "This one in my right hand is known as your meat knife as in my left is your salad knife."

"What's different between the knifes?" Kiku asked.

"Their height," Arthur explain by placing them back in their respective spots, "Your meat knife is a little rounder from the blade as for your salad knife is thinner from its blade." Kiku sigh as he watches Arthur explain more about the table manners settings. _It's going to be a long night_ , Kiku thought to himself, _A very long one._

"And don't worry, Kiku- or I should say prince Yao," Arthur spoke clearer to Kiku, "Your uniform is a traditional white with a purple cloak behind. And you will be known as Yao Oxenstierna, the prince of Stockholm, Sweden. And going to be married by Heracles Karpusi, the prince of Greece."

Matthew walks alongside with Ivan, Daniel, and his brother Lovino. Daniel explains that Alfred wanted Feliciano's room to be next to his so he can be a "Hero" for his baby brother. They arrived at their own rooms and entire inside. Matthew walked in and saw Alfred's room was a pale white color and silver. His bed was like a queen size and the sheets were pale and silver design. The headboard had some pouf on it and a four-sided drapes were on it. There was a small table with treats and a coffee pot, which was wired to see. There was a trophy case that has fencing trophy inside. Matthew walks over as he took a small peak to see the case. it would seem Alfred was in first place in every one of them.

"Like what you see, Da?" Ivan asked. Matthew didn't move his eyes as he looks at them.

"Alfred was the hero to his family, isn't he?" Matthew asked.

"He is Da. But now... now Alfred is with his family," Ivan spoke back in a shaky voice. Matthew turned around and saw that Ivan look like he's going to cry and second.

"It's going to be okay, Ivan," Matthew promise, "We'll find them again, I know Alfred would do anything to save his family and bring them home." Ivan nod as he felt tears drop on the floor. Ivan had to turn around to going somewhere as Matthew could tell that Ivan really cares for Alfred. Matthew sees the closet that might make him dress up in more royal like. Matthew pulls out a white dress shirt, a red and white jacket, black pair of pants that have a gold lining, and black pair of boots. Ivan came back with a stick that is shaped into a sword. He tosses it over at Matthew, while the Canadian fail to catch it.

"What are we going to do now?" Matthew asked. Ivan got into a ready stance to demonstrate for Matthew.

"I'm going to teach you how to fight like a gentleman at first, then we play dirty~! Kolkolkolkol~," Matthew had a bad feeling about this. But he will be Alfred Oxenstierna, the prince of Stockholm, Sweden. And he will be engaged to Francis Bonnefoy, the prince of France! Okay so about ten seconds later, Matthew is holding his arm after he was "taped" at. Not to forget one more thing, Matthew had somehow lost his footing and he is on the floor. Still, holding his arm and now his knee. _And I thought Alfred was a crybaby,_ Ivan thought.

Lovino overheard that in his red and gold room, that is similar to Lukas's room.

"And I thought Feliciano was a crybaby, just by looking at the prince," Lovino grumble.

"Now now," Daniel spoke while he stacks up Feliciano's lessons on the small desk in front of him, "Feliciano means well, ever your brother Matthew, but everyone has their weak spot. Example, Roderich has a huge problem with keeping anything together, Arthur has a cooking problem, Matthias family died before I came to serve over Feliciano, and Ivan is being alone."

"Then what's yours?" Lovino asked. Daniel stops when he placed the ink on the desk and look in his thoughts. He really never want to admit it or say it to anyone, but... his weak spot is seeing his closet friends dying in front of him.

"That's a secret," Daniel told him.

"What? That you're secretly a girl?" Daniel stop and look over at Lovino, "Oh shit! You are a girl! I'm sorry Bella!" Lovino bends over and kissed Daniel boot while the Hungarian sigh.

"No, I'm a guy, and we should work on that mouth of yours first. You should never cuss at anyone- expressly to the king," Daniel explained. Lovino got up and jumped on the bed and lay down.

"What's the matter with the way I talk?" He asked.

"It's inappropriate and rude, Feliciano would be caring and be loving tours to his father and mother."

"But isn't their mother dead? offense!" Lovino spoke over. Daniel sigh as he pulls the Italian up.

"You should also stop being a smart Alex," Daniel pointed another one out. Lovino sigh as he looks over at the desk. Walking over to the said desk, he started to listen to Daniel. Daniel started to go over the history of the Roman Empire for a few minutes. As he teaches, Lovino started to write down and... he was really righting this down?! Daniel stops as he looks over at Lovino work and saw... every one of the important parts down.

"Let's say at the shop, Lilly would bring over some books to us just to learn about history. I should know this,"

"..." Daniel really has no words for this, "... wow..." So later on, Lovino got a black dress shirt, a black convert with a ruby in the middle, a red jacket with gold design, a pair of black pants and boots. Daniel had walked over to Lovino and pull down the curl and made a new one over on the right side. Or was it left? I can't remember. But Lovino was now Feliciano Oxenstierna, the prince of Stockholm, Sweden. And he is going to get married by Antonio Fernández Carriedo, the prince of Spain. Over the night, Gilbert finally conger by walking with five books on his head, Emil learning his music lessons (even though Emil knows how to play), Kiku learns his manners, Matthew finally can sword fight well, and Lovino being more nicer.


	15. Chapter 14

Ludwig was forming the plan as Yao listen closely and Lukas was taking care of Feliciano and Alfred. They both fell asleep an hour ago. Ludwig so far had thought about using the hammer (that was LEFT in the room on PURPOSE!) that they found around midnight, and smash it on their chains. After that, Lukas would try to remember how to make everyone invisible and walk out of the cabin. While Yao knocks out the guards and grabs a few blankets for the ride. But they forgot one important part. How will they get out of the old cabin house if it has no outside entail? That is where Hugo comes in! And he's not going to like it.

"Anything else I'm missing?" Ludwig asked.

"Nope, we are all good," Yao told his older brother.

"Well maybe one," Lukas spoke quietly, "How do we get back if we don't know where we are?" The two brothers look over at Lukas and Lukas scuff, "You guys don't know how long I'm able to use my magic."

"We need to try at least!" Yao raises his voice at Lukas. Lukas refuse to say anything to Yao, why is he being so greedy to him all of a sudden?

"Yao," Ludwig scold, "We all want to go home, but we need to work together and stay together." Yao sigh as he looks over at Lukas with an apologetic look. Lukas nod as he gently shook Feliciano and Alfred to wake up. Alfred rubs his eyes as he looks up at Lukas with a curious look.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Get ready to leave," Lukas told him. Feliciano woke up after but his eyes are still sleepy. So Ludwig explains the rest the plan and Alfred agrees with it. Feliciano was part listening and part sleeping, I mean it's midnight already! Ludwig looks over at the cat and looks at the others.

"Um.. there is one small problem with this plan," Ludwig spoke.

"What is it?" The brothers asked.

"Who's going to pick up Hugo?"

*~~!Nekotalia Time!~~*

Hugo was sleeping peacefully until he heard his name called out. Waking up from his nap, he felt his body being lifted as Feliciano had a sorry look on his face. Hugo didn't know what's going on or what's happening right now. But that is all answer and Feliciano said he's sorry for doing this and throws Hugo over the window. Hugo screams as he landed on… hay? He opens his eyes again and sighs in relief. His ears perk up as he heard Ludwig saying to look for something they can ride or some other. Hugo didn't show emotion as he looks around the area. Not really happy with Ludwig and Feliciano right now.

"How dare they think it was a good idea to throw a cat out of the window! ...Would that consider as art or not?" Hugo asked himself out loud, not that anyone would hear. Hugo turns his body away to the house and started to think. _If I was a carriage,_ Hugo started to think, _Where would I be placed at?_ It was about 30 seconds later that Hugo found a cart wagon at the stables. He smiled a little as Hugo went over to the said cart.

"Now then," Hugo spoke out loud, "Where is a horse to pull this thing?"

"You were saying?" Said a motion tone. Hugo shrike as he turns and didn't seem to notices a very tall horse. The horse had a short mane and short tall as well, the color of its hide (Right?) is a tan color that also matches its mane. It also had a gray spot on it's back and a scar on its left eye that is three inches above its eye. Hugo shakes a little because he has never been up close to a horse in his cat years.

"You really should stay calm," The horse told Hugo.

"Well, it's not my fault that I've never been around horses in my cat years!" Hugo replies back. The horse looks down at the cat and leans down to take a closer look. Hugo froze as the horse is being up to his face. After a few seconds, the horse leans up and crook a brow.

"What is the royal cat of Stockholm doing so far away from its home?" He asked.

"Well... the princes and I got kidnaped by a couple of miners and I was thrown out of the window. Just to look for something to ride on for my princes." Hugo reply, "And not to forget, how do you know that I'm from Stockholm? I've never seen you before."

The horse rolled it's light blue eyes as he walked out of the stables, "Your princes are inside?" He asked. Hugo scoffs a little as the horse avoid his question. But he needs this horse help if his owners and himself are going to escape.

"Ja," Hugo reply. The horse grunt as he walks back to the cart and positions himself in the parts where you hook up the horse.

"Help me with this and I'll give you my name. Not to forget my masters as well."

"Masters?" Hugo asked.

"Ja, my masters are the adviser of the king of Stockholm."

*~~!Hetalia Time!~~*

Lukas chains were taken off as he started to chant in some spell. He closed his eyes this time and concentrate on the spell as Ludwig and Yao finished removing the chains on Feliciano and Alfreds. Alfred rubs his wrist as he felt sore from the chains wrapped around his wrist for a day. Feliciano looks at the door as he looks back at Ludwig.

"How are we going to get the door down?" He asked.

"Yeah, and let's not forget about another thing," Alfred started, "How are we going to be dressed We might need warmer clothes since it's almost winter."

Ludwig didn't think that part of the plan. He looks over at the drawers and pulled out some clothes that also happen to be there as well. How dumb are these miners?

"Here," Ludwig toss Alfred some clothes at him, "This might be your size. If not, pass it over to Feli. We don't need him to get sick." Alfred nod as he puts on the said clothes. Ludwig started to pass some clothes over to his brothers and he eventually started to change in different pairs.

After a few minutes later, they were all dressed up warm and comfortable. Lukas wore a dark purple jacket, black pair of pants, deep brown boots, a pair of brown gloves, and a deep purple cloak that has a black wolf skin sew on it. Alfred wore a dark blue jacket, also black pair of pants, a lighter tone of his boots, deep brown gloves, and a light grey cloak. Ludwig wore a dark green jacket, a leather belt, black pants, a pair of black gloves, a pair of maroon brown boots, and a dark green cloak. Yao wore a red jacket, brown pants, black boots, a pair of black gloves, and a red cloak with a grey fur fox sew on. Feliciano wore a blue jacket, brown pants, a pair of brown gloves, dark brown boots, and had a white cloak around his shoulder that Ludwig was fixing on.

Lukas finished his spell and they turn invisible. Alfred used his foot to kicked the door down, and when he kicked it down with all of his strength. But that's when they heard a pop from Alfred.

"FUCK!" Alfred yelled at the top of his lungs.

The miner, Anthony, woke up to the loud noise. Raivis ears perk up and saw Anthony getting out of his seat.

"What's going on?" The Latvian asked.

"Our money is getting away!" Anthony said as he picks up a knife, "And I don't care what those people said about not to harm them," Raivis shake a little as he watches Anthony started to go upstairs. But Anthony screams at the top of his lungs and was pushed down stairs. Raivis ran over to Anthony to aid him.

"THIS CABIN IS HAUNTED!" Anthony shouted. Raivis was about to pull Anthony to get out of the house but that's when he and Anthony both got knocked out.

The invisibility wore off as Alfred is being carried by both Ludwig and Lukas. Yao was carrying a stir-fry pan that he found by the bed and used it to hit the miners. Feliciano was behind his brothers as Yao open the door. The five ran out of the house and saw a wagon pulled up to them. How did Hugo get the cart to hook up with the horse? Never mind that, Ludwig and Lukas place Alfred at the back of the wagon and Yao took the rear. Feliciano hop on as he took one last look of the cabin, why did it feel so familiar to him?

*~~!Nekotalia!~~*

Hugo tramp up on the seat as he watches Yao driving the cart wagon. He looks over at the tall tan horse as he felt like he needs something from him. Yes, the horse was to promise if Hugo helps him to get the cart hook up with him, the horse will tell his name and about his masters. He will eventually, but the horse was having other thoughts in his head. How did a cat, like Hugo, got into this mess and what is his plan to do when he gets the princes somewhere safe. His master, Im Yong, won't be too happy with this along with Luciano and Sadīk.

* * *

Hello everyone! Now you guys are still waiting for another chapter on Fridays and/ or Mondays. Like I said from either the beginning or the start of this, it will depend on my Homework *Pulls out Katana* and one moment while I go and kill the said homework ^J^ *Ten Minutes later*

Okay, and I also have a request that is somewhat a movie and I'm still doing brain thinking about the request. And I'm changing my writing schedule in this, Mondays, the weekends, and Friday is when I will be posting for now on. Thank you guys from around the world for reading this! Have a love day and don't freeze from the cold winter!


	16. Chapter 15

**Waring: Sweden might be OOC (Out Of Character) in this chapter... and maybe some others**

It was a warm morning, well depends if you are acting out as the princes just until the real princes are found. Not to forget the king of Stockholm, Sweden is buried under a pile of blankets. As for the Princes of Ireland, France, Hong Kong, Spain, and Greece, are all in the pool room. Of course, the king had let them Rome around the palace if they choose to. Antonio was tapping his chin with the stick as he thinks to himself about this. What if they weren't kidnapped? What if Berwald's sons might be afraid that they might hurt them? He continued to think more as he heard a shot from the balls came in his mind.

"Nice shot," Cian said to Francis.

"Merci, mon seigneur Cian," Francis replied back French. Heracles look over at the clock to see the time. They were up all night playing this game of pool and it's already time to tell the king their goodbye's.

"It's time to leave," Heracles spoke. Leon rubs his eyes as he looks at the clock and yawn.

"Mind as well say are farewells then, to the king and hope he will be alright in the future," Leon spoke. The rest of the princes agreed as they place the sticks back and walk out of the room.

Berwald is under his large amount of blankets and refuses to come out of his room. His sons... they could be dead. It could be his fault that he raises his voice tours Alfred when his son refuses and didn't let him decide on his own. Berwald heard the knock on the door as he grunts in go away. But whoever was their open the door and walked in.

"My lord," said his adviser, Im Yong, "The princes of Ireland, Hong Kong, and such, are in the throne room to say their goodbyes and send their regards,"

"Let them leave," Berwald grumble. Im Yong sigh as he walks over to the closet and pulled out the kings' clothes, obviously he's not going to let the king be in a depression. Thanks to a panicking Romanian last night who told them that the king might fall into a deep depression and might kill himself. Im Yong place the clothes down as he smiled over at the bed where the king is hiding.

"My lord," Im Yong started, "As much as I could tell by the way you are acting, you miss your sons dearly with all of your heart and would do anything to bring them home." _Even if it means to sacrifice yourself to save your kingdom,_ Im Yong thought to himself on the last part in a rude way, "But you should at least tell the princes of such that you thank them for coming and sorry that the marriage didn't go so well, as in plan," Berwald got up as he sigh and look at Im Yong. You know for a Swedish guy who is a king can easily look he been crying all night. The king moves his hand over to his night-...

"Where are my glasses?" He asked out loud.

The five Paupers were beginning to be nervous about this plan. What if the King sees through their disguises and places them in the cells? Gilbert is beginning to worry more that the king might not notice Matthew as he plays out for Alfred. The princes' advisers walk in the halls with the paupers until Matthias stop. Daniel and Arthur look back as Matthias seems to worry about something.

"What are we going to say?" He asked. Arthur nod as Kiku looks at them with a cruise look.

"We might think that the princes may be kidnaped but Berwald might need to know who it was," Arthur said.

"We could say we ran away," Gilbert suggested, "Just saying that we didn't like the thought of being married to someone who we don't know about,"

"Not to forget we got stranded in the woods a little and the advisers found us as we got out," Kiku added.

"And we just got scared that we might've damaged our father's heart," Matthew also added.

"Do we all agree to this idea then?" Lovino asked.

"Ja, I guess," Emil spoke. The advisers stare at them as in amusement. How can they plot that up that fast without thinking it through? Maybe not the time to ask yet.

"Also," Matthias started, "Do you think Berwald might need to know about their voices?" Arthur pulls out a vial and smiled.

"I work this up last night while Kiku was working on his table manors. It's supposed to act out Gilbert's voice and replace it with Ludwig's." They all look at Gilbert as he sighs out. Taking the bottle and drank the whole thing, he coughs a little as he looks at Arthur.

"How long until-," Gilbert started as he realizes his voice wasn't the same, "Never mind,"

They all went to the throne room as Ivan and Daniel started to hear that the mentor started to say that it was nice to meet the king and such. So before anyone in the room could say anything- and the villains could smirk in pride and please to hear this- Roderich open the doors wiled open to the king. Everyone look at the prince's advisers as Berwald look at them.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked coldly. Not in the mood to hear more bad news more than he has heard.

"My lords," Roderich moved out of the way as he smiled, "May I present to you, Prince G- Ludwig, Lukas, Yao, Alfred, and Feliciano," The paupers walk forward as Emil started to have some sort of a heaviness on his chest. Is he nervous? If so, then what? Berwald jaw hangs loose as he looks at them.

"M-my s-sons?" Berwald asked as he shakes in his voice. To the villains, they weren't so happy with Vladimir. Mostly Luciano and Victor. Matthew smiled as he looks sheepishly at the king.

"Hey dad," He spoke. Matthew didn't look up to see the king, but he felt someone hugging him. Matthew opens his eyes and saw Berwald- the king- is hugging and crying on his shoulders. Saying that he's sorry for everything that he has told Alfred as Matthew smiled warmly at the king.

"It's okay, I'm never going to run away again," When Matthew said those lines, Sadīk crock a brow as he heard those words. Did he said... run away? They could hide the fact that they were kidnaped and act out like they ran away... Wait if they were placed in the cabin, wouldn't they smell like forest wood? They could have taken a bath. But if they have taken a bath, then wouldn't their hair be wet? Sadīk mind was all over the place as he thought about this more and more.

"Very well then," Abella spoke out with happiness, "The wedding shall be in the next week-"

"No," Said Cian. Everyone looks over at Cian as he walks over to Gilbert, "The wedding will be at the Frist of December, as it was the plan. Beside the princes must've missed their father and want to get to know us," Cian wink at Gilbert as Gilbert started to flush in deep shades of red.

"FIRST OF DECEMBER STILL?!" The kings' advisers yelled in unsin. Everyone looks over at them as Victor clear his throat.

"Sorry about that, it's just a surprise that the prince of Ireland still wants the wedding on the original plan." Daniel glares at Victor in suspicious.

"Anyways," Leon started as he looks to the king, "We can wait when you catch up with your sons. After all, the wedding isn't in a hurry or anything." Leon smiled over at Emil as the Icelander blush a little. _Okay just imagine Prince Leon is in his underwear,_ Emil thought to himself. He uses his imagination but... it let to a downside, _Ah shit he's hot~!_ Emil blushes much more in a shade of Spanish tomatoes. Lovino looks over at Emil as he wonders what is making him so blushes.

"You alright, er, Lukas?" Lovino asked, as to how Feliciano would ask. Emil just nod as Berwald smiled at his "sons"

"Tonight dinner will be a treat for you all, mostly you Yao," Kiku look up in surprise.

"Really?!"

*~~!Somewhere in the Forest of Sweden!~~*

"Hold still," Yao told Alfred. Alfred held on to Ludwig's hand and in his mouth was a stick that they've found on the road. Right now, Yao is going to pop Alfred ankle back in place as the splints were placed on each side of Alfred's leg. When Yao place the ankle was back in, Alfred yelled through the stick as he felt pain shooting up to his leg. Yao started to wrapped the ankle up as Alfred glared at him.

"You suck," Alfred grumble out the pain.

"Be nice," Ludwig told him. Yao smiled as he ignores the two and works on the bandage. Meanwhile, Feliciano sat by the fire as he looks at his hands. He is still want to know what that cabin felt so familiar to him. Was it because he's starting to be attached to it? Or is it something else?

"You seem distracted," Lukas spoke as he came into the group with more fire fuel. Feliciano nod as he started to warm his hands. Lukas started to poke the fire a little as Feliciano started to ask him for something after a moment of silences.

"...Have we been to that cabin before?" He asks. Lukas didn't look up as he continues to poke the fire. As for the rest, Ludwig looks at Feliciano to listen to his eldest brother story time.

"Before Mutter passed, every year in the summer we would go there. You were only five, Feliciano, when Mutter passed away and we stop going there." Ludwig explain. Feliciano made an 'Oh' sound as he looks back at the fire, and also keep his hands warm as well.

*~~!Nekotalia Time!~~*

Hugo was in a blanket as he looks at his surroundings. So bright of the snow is making him squinting his eyes a little. The horse walks over to Hugo as he sees Hugo blanket isn't covering him fully. So the horse pull up the said blanket upon Hugo's head as he hears the cat say something.

"You still haven't told me your name," Hugo told him.

"Straightforward, are you?" The horse replied.

"When I was thrown out of the window, been chased by Allan for eight years of my life, and had a box over my head I am not happy how things are going. And also, you promise to tell me your name to me. And I'll tell you to mind so you won't have to call me cat or-"

"Princess?" The horse asked with no emotion in his voice. Hugo looks up at the horse and glare at him.

"Only one cat can call me that, and not you," Hugo scold.

"No need to be mean. But I guess I never did tell you my name, Hugo right?" Hugo looks up at him before he could say anything, "Your masters called you Hugo when you were being petted at. And the name is Tim." Hugo stops glaring at him as he looks at the snow again. He started to think about his name, his accent a little, plus... he feels like he meets him before. Where at though?

"Tim..." Hugo started as he sees the said horse has a straw in his mouth, chewing slowly as he looks at Hugo, "Aren't you from the Netherlands? World prize horse as well that you were bought by the Korean man that goes by Im Yong Soo?"

"Ja, and I know he's your king advisers. Along with Luciano Vagas, Sadīk Adnan, Viktor Braginsky, and Vladimir Popescu. Together they are the slyest thieves that I've to know for a long time now... but when along, they can be cruel and be much a traitor to another. Mostly Luciano and Vladimir," Tim explains. Hugo looks at the Dutch horse as he turns his body to him.

"Who is the leader of their group?" He asked.

"The leader as I know is Victor, he keeps things together. Luciano is the assassin, Vladimir the brains, Sadīk is the muscle, and Im Yong is the escape artists. That is how much I know. And the fact they've hired two miners to do their dirty work for them."

"Why would they need miners for?" Hugo asked.

"To dig up the gold and keep it to themselves, the king asks them for help, then they would have to make an agreement that they get to marry the princes. That was how it was originally planned out, but then they heard the news. So they think they would kidnap the princes for as long until the wedding is cut off and they would bring them back to their father, the father couldn't bring the princes betroth back but when Vladimir tells him that they have money to keep this kingdom alive and well fed... the king would let marry his children."

* * *

This is taking too long! But I must keep going, and finish this writing! Also, thank you guys for the reviews! It makes me happy when I read your guys review that you guys like it. And when I finish this, I might do another that goes by... no, I shall keep it to myself and share it until the END of this writing. Have a lovely day ^J^


	17. Chapter 16

"What the hell!" Luciano growled as they ride to the cabin, "I swear this is either a dream or someone-"

"Relax, Luciano," Victor spoke at the frustrative Italian man, "If this is true, I will gladly let you kill the two. If not, you better stay calm before I make you,"

"I dare you," Luciano spat at him. Im Yong and Vladimir rolled their eyes. Was it supposed to be him and Vladimir to argue in this? Who knows, but Vladimir look at his back to see Sadīk is thinking to himself for some reason. This is something they never saw him before. They arrive at the cabin as Victor knocks on the door to see if anyone is there still. There was no reply. Victor knocked a little harder as he started to begin to be mad.

"Luciano," He ordered. The Italian man kicked the door down and saw the two miners laying next to each other. Vladimir started to mumble about something as Luciano and Im Yong went upstairs to check on the princes. Victor walk over to the bodies as he sees a little bit of blood was on the ground. Sadīk walks over to the bodies as well and slaps softly to the young boy check. The boy woke up as Victor glare at him.

"Is the one behind you is dead or alive?" Raivis open his dark blue orbs as he looks at the Turkish man. He could feel the cold glare from the Turkish mask, not happy how he and Anthony were lacking off the job. Upstairs, they all heard Luciano yell cuss as Victor glare at the two. He leans down to the boy and smiled sweetly at him.

"Don't worry," He told him very sly and cold, "We won't need the both of your services anymore. So we'll pay you what we promise to you and him," Victor ruffles the boy's blond hair as he walks away from him. He spoke something in Russian as Luciano came running down with his daggers out as Im Yong followed behind. Raivis started to plead before Luciano could kill the little miner until and loud ting was heard. Raivis look up as he sees Sadīk holding a long sword with a fat blade.

"Sadīk," Luciano growls, "What the fuck you think you're doing?" Sadīk removes the sword to the Latvian as he glares at him.

"Did the prince's smell like rosemary or roses?" He asked.

"What do smells have to do any of this?" Im Yong asked. Vladimir looks in his thoughts as he thinks about it.

"N-n-no s-sir," Raivis was shaken. Sadīk moved the way as Luciano came over to the boy and about to stab his throat before Raivis put his hands up in the air, "BUT ONE OF THEM SMELLED LIKE PURPLE HEATHER THOUGH!"

Vladimir smirk as he looks at Luciano, "You see," he started, "When you start using your brain, you can learn many things better than just killing,"

"So I wasn't the only one then?" Sadīk asked out loud to himself. Luciano glares at Victor, obviously, want to kill someone right now. Victor looks at the boy than to the tall male. He looks back at Luciano and nods his head to Anthony, which made Luciano drag the poor boy up from his knees. Raivis started to yell as Vladimir and Sadīk took hold of the boy. Victor looks over at the two as Raivis started to scream more, "The both of you are in charge to watch over this boy until then. If he does leave you sight... you better make sure to kill him before he runs to the king or the guards."

Some laughs were heard from a certain room. Five boys were laughing and telling a joke to each other. Though they were also jumping on the bed. Mostly Lovino and Emil, because the bed was soft and bouncy to jump on. Gilbert laugh as he watches Kiku pouring the wine into Emil glass but spilled a lot on the bed. Outside of the door were Roderich, Arthur, Ivan, Daniel, and Matthias. Roderich was fuming red as Arthur was trying his best not to break the door down and yell at the papurs. The rest were just listening.

"How childish!" Roderich somewhat yelled and whispered. Daniel removes his ear from the door and looks at the rest.

"I think they're going to be fine," Daniel told them. The rest look at the Hungarian man as he walks away from the door.

"Fine? This is just phased one of the plans! Phase two is making sure to find the Princes and bring them back here! We shouldn't be dilly-dallying on this!" Arthur told Daniel. Daniel looks at Arthur as he places a hand on his hips and sighs off.

"I know that we are all worried about the real princes but I have a feeling someone knows about this. No, I know someone who might be conducting this plan." Daniel spoke out and quietly so he won't bring any attention in the hallways.

"You know who took Alfred and the others?" Ivan asked as a dark aura surrounding him. Knowing that he will beat the living out of the person just to find Alfred again.

"It could be Sadīk," Daniel told them.

"How will we know if it's Sadīk, everyone else seems suspicious to me," Matthias spoke out.

"You know, Vladimir was acting odd when I was bringing Kiku to Yao's room. He was out in the hallways when I saw him, so don't tell me that sounds a little bit shady," Arthur said. Roderich looks at his thoughts while he's at it. Sadīk and Vladimir are acting a little odd, not to forget the rest of the kings' advisers.

"It could be all of them," He spoke out loud, "They are acting like everything is the end of the world. Not to forget that Victor is shadier than ever, which that isn't something I like!"

"But we need more proof than that," Matthias raises his voice a little.

"When did you used that brain of yours?" Arthur joked as the Hungarian man rolled his eyes at him. Roderich just made a silly comment about Matthias and got wack behind his head by Daniel. Matthias rolled his eyes at them as he set out the layout of the thoughts, "If we went out to Berwald and tell him that these guys are fake. 'My lord, your real sons are still out there and your advisers are behind this kidnapping plot. Because they are acting strangely and we just know.' Is that what you want? It took so long to gain trust with him right when his wife died!" Matthias somewhat yelled whispers about the thoughts it could happen.

The group sigh as Ivan look at them, "When we get enough information- not only Sadīk and Vladimir- but everyone as well. Da?" They all agreed. After that, they went to their own beds, knowing the paupers will be fine.

In the room once more, Matthew was giggling like a child as he heard one of Lovino's jokes. Lovino was drunk enough to be somewhat a perv but could also be somewhat an ass like always. Kiku was holding his glass as he lay on the bed, just watching the scene with Emil. Gilbert jumps on the bed as he took the bottle to get everyone attention.

"Brothers of my long awesome life!" Gilbert started, "It's time to remember the greatest moment to treasure," Gilbert fill up Lovino's wine and Emil's as they both gratefully accept it, "That we can have the feeling of what to have food that fills up our bellies, how it to be treated rightfully, and the most import part of all," Gilbert said as he pours Kiku and Matthew cups and finally his own, "What it feels to have a family who cares about you." He spoke sadly as Matthew lean on his older brothers shoulder.

"Lill's treat us like family," Matthew pointed out.

"Yeah, but not that Swiss bastard, Vash," Lovino spoke out grumbling. Matthew looked into his cup as he felt he disappear into the room.

"We still can see you, Matt," Emil told him.

"I know but... It feels like you're just acting like that sometimes," Matthew spoke quietly. Kiku crawled over to his little brother as he held him in his arms, being so touchy when he's drunk.

"Why do you have *Hic* beat yourself, Matthew-san?" Kiku asked as he nuzzles his head on Matthew's waist. Matthew just look into his cup as he felt a little sad. Lovino crawled over to his brother as he rubs his hair.

"Hey, don't be upset. Sure, Lilly gave us her kindness and help, but Vash..." Lovino covers his mouth as he silently burps, too much wine he's drinking, "When Gilbert learn how to manage things on his own, Vash had forced him to work. He was only 14 when Vash told him he needs to work."

"How do you know all of this? I feel I'm the littlest in the family now," Matthew asked. Gilbert pat Matthew hair as he kisses it, "Lovino had asked me a lot of things when you guys were only about nine and eight. You with Lilly all the time I remember, and she always has taken care of us. Sometimes Vash will too if Lilly is gone to meet that one kid... What's his name again? Raven? Roland?"

"You mean Raivis?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah! The king- nope sorry. I mean fathers, top miner, I think."

"Raivis wasn't the top miner," Kiku said in in a slur, "He was someone who knew about the gold and where you can find it." Kiku let go of his empty glass as Matthew see Kiku is now sleeping. Emil crawl over to get the glass and place it over on the couch/ table. Lovino yawn as he lay his head on Matthew's shoulder as Gilbert readjust him to a better position. Matthew rubs his eyes as Gilbert pull the sheets and kiss his head in goodnight.

"Now," Gilbert started, "I will see you in the morning. In the meantime, stay smiling and be awesome like the awesome birdy you are,"

* * *

Well... I can say this and only this... THE ENDING IS CRAP! Maybe, I don't know! * Making wired noises*.

Italy: Ve~ Don't worry, you're halfway done with this!

Me:...What?

Denmark: Yeah! All you need to do is-

Me: I'm HALFWAY DONE!

Germany: Ja, and-

Me: HOW LONG DID YOU GUYS KNOW?!

Norway: Since you started this chapter

Me: ...Run ... Run like England is giving you his scones

England: What's wrong with my scones?

Me: And run like I'm going to kill you all

Everyone: *Half of the group is running as the other half is just holding me back*


	18. Chapter 17

**Warning: America might be stereotypic on France**

At the long road of the forest, Ludwig is thinking about how much of the events had happened so far. For starters, he and his brothers were kidnapped by the smell of pasta. Then a small somewhat explosion happen to his brother, Lukas. Escaped from the said cabin and their cat somehow found the horse all strapped on the wagon. And now, Alfred has a twisted ankle or something like that. Ludwig held Alfred in his lap as Feliciano is sleeping on his shoulders, and Lukas and Yao are talking up in front. Ludwig pull Alfred hair back as he sees his baby blue eyes look up to Ludwig icy blue. It was just a long silence as Alfred look into Ludwig's eyes and finally open his lips.

"...It's my fault," Alfred said in a whisper state. Ludwig look confuses as he looks at Alfred.

"What do you mean?" Alfred sigh as he closed his eyes. Something tells Ludwig that his brother is hiding something..., "Mien Gott, Alfred! Are you pregnant?!"

"No! That's not what I was going to say," Alfred said as he spoke in his normal voice and lean up from his lap, "It's about how I acted to dad that night!" Ludwig stop as he looks at his younger brother.

 _*~~~!Flash Back!~~~*_

 _It was a quiet evening as the princes and their father were eating. During at it, Feliciano was secretly flinging olives at his older brother, Yao's hair. Noticing that Yao is trying to look proper at Arthur, and thought about teasing him for a little bit. Yao flinches as he looks over at Lukas, who is sitting next to Feliciano at the time. He moves his eyes over to his plate and started to eat like gentlemen, and another olive was flick at him. Yao growls at Lukas, which the Norwegian-Swede didn't look at his brother. Yao went back to eating. The olive once more hit his hair, and he broke._

 _"Lukas, I swear to God, I will break your finger!"_

 _"_ _What did I do?" Lukas asked as he looks up at his brother._

 _"Stop throwing olives at me!" Yao scolds him._

 _"What olives?" Lukas asked. Feliciano giggled a little as he saw Ludwig glaring at him. Feliciano stop as Ludwig sigh out and stop Lukas and Yao's fighting._

 _"It was Feli, and you shouldn't raise your voice like that, Yao," Ludwig spoke out. Yao glares at Feliciano as Alfred took a sip of his drink. Berwald sighs softly as he waited for his children to stop arguing. He raises his hand as it signs out for the servants to leave the room. Feliciano and Alfred started to wonder what's going on as Lukas look over at his father._

 _"Is something wrong, Far?" Lukas asked. Yao and Ludwig look over at their father as Berwald wipe off his face with his napkin. He looks at his children as they look back at him._

 _"It would be your wedding arguments," He started, "Since the Kings have agreed to have their eldest, or only sons to marry the five of you, they've all picked out your match for you. Ludwig will be married to Cian Walsh, Lukas to Leon Xiao Chun, Yao to Heracles Karpusi, Alfred to Francis Bonnefoy, and Feliciano to Antonio Fernández Carriedo." A laugh was heard as Berwald sees Alfred laughing. He glared at him as Alfred wipe his eyes as he looks over at his father._

 _"Sure, that sounds fine," Everyone looks over at Alfred as he started to get a feeling. He looks over at Ludwig as his eldest brother growls under his breath._

 _"He's being serious, Alfred," Ludwig whisper. Alfred looks over at his father as Berwald glared at him. Not with a happy look or it could be something else._

 _"What?" Alfred asked, "You're going to let me marry a rapist?!"_

 _"Alfred-" Lukas started but Alfred is starting to be stereotypic now._

 _"No! Have you thought about letting your own children choose who they want to marry?!" Alfred raises his voice at his father. Berwald glared at his son as Ludwig pull Alfred down. Not want to have an argument at a time like this. Berwald taps his finger on the table as Alfred glared back at him._

 _"I want you to be in my office, after dinner. In the meantime, the rest of you get ready for your lessons tomorrow," Berwald told his sons. Ludwig glares at Alfred while he scoffs. After dinner, Alfred was walking with his father to his office. Alfred didn't say a word to him when they walk inside. When Berwald closed the door behind, he looks over at his son with a not pleasing look. Alfred didn't seem to notices as he still glares at his father._

 _"I know you don't want this, neither of your brothers. Though you should know that you need to do this not only to your family but to your people as well." Berwald explain._

 _"Sure, even if my life depends on it," Alfred said sarcastically to his father. Berwald walks over to his son and grabs his chin. Alfred grunted as Berwald looks down at him._

 _"I am not going to ask you like a father. I'm asking you like a king. And as your king, you will marry_ _Francis Bonnefoy with no complaints and nothing more. If this marriage fails because one of my sons still acts like a child, then our people won't be able to survive and our kingdom falls." Berwald's voice had both disappointment and demanding. Alfred didn't seem to also notice the tone of his father voice as he scoff._

 _"You really don't care what happens to me or anyone, as long you get to rule," Berwald let go of Alfred's chin... and slapped his face... hard. Alfred held his cheek as he felt the sting on his cheek. His father... their father... he hit him... Berwald started to walk over to the door and open it. He didn't look back, but you could tell he was shocked what he did to his son. Before Berwald could leave, he hears Alfred yelling at him._

 _"If mom was here," He started to tell Berwald, "He would have agreed with me!" Alfred waited for his father to say something back to him... But he only walked away and shut the doors behind without looking back._

 _*~~~!Flash Back Ended!~~~*_

"...And I never wanted to say I'm sorry to him after that." Alfred explain. Ludwig took a big sigh as he looks down at his younger sibling. He did remember that he was there and he did remember telling Alfred to behave on what his father just told him. But Ludwig doesn't know how to reply back without trying to be rude or anything to Alfred. Everyone makes mistakes, but that wasn't a mistake. That was something to regret.

"Go ahead," Alfred spoke to Ludwig, "Tell me I'm the stupidest in this family or something like that in those lines."

"Alfred," Ludwig started, "Everyone has done something they shouldn't do, but you do know that our Vater loved our Mutter very much. And you should also know that he's just trying to do what's best for us,"

"But he could at least give us a choice of who we wanted to marry..." Alfred said quietly. Ludwig felt his heart warm up as he started to think about Roderich. Why did he need to feel that Roderich needs to be careful right now? He was the one to get Roderich out of his messes, he was the one who showed Roderich about his childhood story to him when they were younger, and he was the one who helped Roderich when he was new to their home. Now...Roderich could be in trouble without him.

"...I know..." Ludwig spoke quietly, "I know that you don't want to but-"

"We're here!" Yao shouted back. Ludwig growled under his breath as he gave Yao a cold glare behind. But at least they know that they're back home. Lukas came back as he nods to Ludwig to take the rear. Ludwig climbs over to the front as he gently places Feliciano's head off to the side. Lukas looks over to Alfred as he looks out to the wagon/ cart back.

"Judging by the weight of this cart and stops we might take to get something to eat, we might be home around dark." Alfred grunt as he looks down at the floorboard. Knowing that Lukas is looking at him. It was a while until Feliciano woke up and asked where is Hugo. Hugo pop out of nowhere as he crawls into Feliciano laps and played with the cat. Lukas just looks over at his younger brothers and had a small smile crawling up to his lips.

*~~!Nekotaila Time!~~*

Elias walks in the castle halls after taking a bath about five or ten times. Seriously, what's with Arthur and Roderich about his perfection?! He always takes baths at least once a month! Elias even smelled like flowers. FLOWERS! Boy, Elias had given both Arthur and Roderich the clawed but they still gave him a bath! How does Hugo take it?!

"Nice to see someone familiar at least once an awhile," Said a familiar voice. Elias turned and saw Allan sitting by the status of a knights armor.

"Ah, so you live here as well I take?" Elias asked in a sneering voice.

"Funny," Allan spoke, "Because I don't remember that the princes had escaped and I wasn't expecting you to come back here. No wonder why this place started to stink like the sewers!" Elias huff as he continues walking but his tail was grabbed. He was pulled back as he was now facing Allan face to face, "So, where are the REAL princes? Not to forget, where's that little puss, Hugo?" Elias... growled? Again! He's a cat that barks like a dog and even acts like a dog! Was he raised by dogs before he met Lovino, Matthew, Kiku, Emil, and Gilbert? I don't know (someone writes about his past life pleases! I'm working here XD!).

"What made you think that?" Elias laughed.

"Because from my years when I first came here, I always remember that Lukas would smell like purple heathers. Not holtasoley," Elias gulped a little, "So, where are they?"

"How should I know? I bet you that you can talk to your owners that you know they are not real!" Oppose. Allan smirk as Elias' ears drops as he looks at the Carolina dog.

"So you admit that they are not the real princes!" Allan barked. Elias started to walk backward as he thought of something. Something that could only work for this dog.

"Hey! I even bet that you can't catch me," Elias took off as Allan chase after him. But he should've known not to run into the status of the knight's armor. Elias could hear that Allan is yelling if he lost his tooth.

*~~!Hetalia Time!~~*

While Berwald walks through the hallways with Abella, talking about the wedding preparations and such, they heard a dog bark as they saw the knight's armor was fallen into bits. Berwald sigh as he saw Allan is making a mess. Allan barked happily for some reason until he was facing to Berwald. The king sigh as he looks down at the dog.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is Victors dog?" Abella asked as she looks over at the dog.

"I thought Victor said he trained him, but this dog is just making a mess every time he chases Hugo. I don't even know why he does that," Berwald spoke out. Abella kneels down to the dog and pets his head. Allan rubs his head to her hands as she smiled. She even started to baby talk to the dog until... well... Allan jumped on her but his paw got on her shirt and it ripped a few button. Exposing her... you know... Abella covered her chest as she told Berwald to be excused for the moment. While she left, Berwald glares down at the dog.

"You really are a pervert dog,"


	19. Chapter 18

Gilbert walks in the hallways as he started to get bored. How can a prince, like Ludwig, suffer in a place like this! No wonders why the princesses in some stories would leave the place! He grumbles to himself as he saw- no he heard someone playing. He started to hear something that sounds in a fast tempo but it somehow makes a nice rhythm into it. It was coming into the music room. The door was slightly ajar opened and there was Cian. His baby blue eyes were closed and he was moving in every direction. Not even caring if he's being watched as he notices. Gilbert walk in as he sees Cian is doing a dance with his feet and they click and clack on the floor. Gilbert sees that Cian is spinning himself as he went to the song in his mind. He stops at some point and pulled out something from the neck of the violin. The neck had a sword inside and Cian pointed it over to Gilbert. He put his hands up as he saw Cian opened his eyes and gasp.

"My lord!" Cian yelped as place his sword back in the neck of the violin, "I'm sorry that happen! I didn't know you would be in the room!" Gilbert chuckled as he looks Cian.

"It's okay, it's not like you were going to kill me," He joked. Cian glares at him as Gilbert made an "Oh" sound, "You weren't joking,"

"It's a traditional dance I do before a wedding... well ours now," Cian spoke somewhat shyly at it. Gilbert had a somewhat worry look if Cian would kill someone at their wedding or not, "And no, I don't kill anyone but I will only use those moves if I need to."

"You should fight with Alfred," Gilbert spoke, "He's a good fighter," Cian pulled out his sword and spun it for a bit.

"This is made out of one of the best material I could ask for,"

"And what's that?" Gilbert asked.

"Piano strings," Cian reply. Gilbert looked at him oddly, on how can piano strings can turn into metal? They're made of strings- yarn or something like that... right? Cian looks at him as Gilbert started to get a feeling that the prince might be on him.

"You do know piano strings are made of metal... Right?" Cian asked. Gilbert nod as he laughed.

"Duh, I know that!"

"Duh?" Cian asked. Gilbert froze, _Shit! He's going to ask questions about me! I should keep my trap shut!_ The prince laughed as Gilbert looked at him oddly. Why is the prince laughing like this?

"I don't need to act all pro to you?! Aha! I shouldn't be worrying after all!"

"Worry?" Gilbert asked.

"Aye! After I heard a lot from Da and Mum from you, I was scared of how I should act around you! You are supposed to be the smartest brother, aye?" Cian asked. Gilbert looks down at the floor as he thought about it. He's not that smart but he does know a few things that he knows from Vash shop. Cian put an arm around him as Gilbert was shocked just feeling this.

"You seem tense, why don't we go out drinking? I was thinking about that one bar by the baker's shop," Cian mention. Gilbert smiled but he looked in his thoughts as he thinks about it. Sure, he and his brothers did meet the princes at the marketplace, but aren't they supposed to stay inside the castle walls? But Gilbert rolled his thoughts away and they both walked out to have their bonding moment. Seriously, how can Ludwig not like this dude if he was coming back?

Emil has seen things from his home, but this making him losing his head. A true royal prince would never get lost in so many rooms. Such as the art room, the dressing room, the music room, his bedroom, and so on. Emil was trying to find Matthew or Kiku to talk about his... feelings. He has never thought he would fall in love with anyone really. His original plans were to travel with his family and they travel around the world. Singing and dancing to the people and start a world tour! Of course, that was one of the things he remembers from his childhood and Vash is still taking their money. Because "They wouldn't know how to spend it wisely" so said from Vash. Emil walked into another room and found a painting room. Isn't that the same thing as an art room? No, two difference. One, an art room would have paint brushes either lying around the room or neatly stacked in their rightful places. And two, as for a painting room would have portraits of the royal families here in Stockholm.

He saw a portrait of the king and his wife standing side-by-side. Due to the looks of it, it would seem that they haven't had their children yet. Emil sigh as he would remember that Lilly would have to take care of them when Vash is heading out somewhere. He does not know why that pop in his head suddenly... maybe he was starting to miss home.

"It's strange to find a prince who can, like, get lost so easily," Said a voice. Emil turned as he saw Leon was coming out of (the closet) the curtains and lean agents the wall. Emil didn't say anything, trying to find an excuse... or the fact that he seems to feel his heartbeat skipped a few beats.

"Prince Leon," Emil said but he now panics because... well... don't a royal family refer to them in their names?

"You don't have to be like so formal around me," Leon said to the popper. Emil blushed for no reason and looked away. Leon seems to be on to him. Oh god! If the prince finds out that Emil is not really a prince than they would have to hang him! Or worse that he remember that the French made, the Gallatin. Which is a fancy word for beheading! Yep, he's going to die at a young age. Oh, why did he think this would be a great idea to do?! Leon rolled his eyes as Emil sees him doing that.

"Why are princesses and princes have to be so formal to each other?" Leon asked out loud. Emil looked at him with a slightly confused face.

"You... hate that?" He asked so dumbly.

"Yeah, like, I get we're so high class but I hate when everyone else has to call us that. Don't you get the feeling that you should be-"

"Treat you equally?" Emil asked.

"Yeah!" Leon said as he looked at the popper, "From what my dad told me, he said that you're kinda strict." Emil scuff as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"That will be my older brother, Ludwig..." Emil said to Leon. It feels weird to call your brothers fake name. Leon walked over as he places his arms over his head.

"Ya know, we could go somewhere than staying inside of the castle walls. Unless you know something that's fun we could do something here?" Emil thought as he tries to come up an excuse. But would he-?

"Is it me or do you think really hard before you do anything?" Leon asked.

"Sorry, I just like to keep my thoughts all set and try not to make father mad or upset," Emil replied. Leon nods his head as Emil takes it. Obviously does not want to stay here and maybe get to know Leon more.

"Though... I guess it won't hurt if we go somewhere,"

Kiku was laying in the grass as he looks up in the light-dim sky. He has been out here all day and didn't eat anything. Strange, maybe he was still hungover from last night drink. To be fair... the wine was the shit. Some good shit. Kiku closed his eyes once more as he heard footsteps coming over to him. He sighs as he leans deeper in the grass.

"Whatever it is," He started, "It better be..." Kiku open his eyes as he saw Heracles looking down at him. Kiku fluster as he sees the tanned prince looking down at him.

"You seem cold," Heracles spoke. Kiku didn't say anything as he tried to get up but Heracles laid next to the popper. All Kiku could do is scream from the inside and try to act natural.

"... Am I doing something wrong?" Heracles asked Kiku. Kiku stops panicking as he looks over at the Greek prince. Heracles face was having an emotionless look as he looks over at Kiku. How is he going to explain this?

"N-No, you haven't done anything wrong," Kiku blushed like tomatoes. A prince from Greece was next to him! Like about an inch close! He can't think straight, he wants his cat, Elias! Where is the kitty?!

"My prince?" Kiku shake his thoughts and saw Heracles looking at him curiously, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"..." Kiku didn't reply back as he nods his head. Cures Heracles and his voice! How can he be attractive alright when Kiku just met him like a day?! First love at first sight I guess. Heracles put his hand over Kiku head to see if he's feeling well. Kiku froze as he felt Heracles touch gently on his head. At this point, he was freaking out really badly.

"... You feel alright," Heracles spoke, "Though I wonder why you're becoming red,"

"It's probably because I'm embarrassed because I'm next to a really attractive person," Kiku spoke out. Which he shouldn't when he saw Heracles eyes pop out. They both look at each other and blushed.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean to say that! Well, I mean, you're really attractive but I-! No, wait-! I'll shut up!" Kiku actually ran off behind a tree and started to freak out. He messed this up really badly and starting to feel like he's just making himself a fool. Okay, where is Elias!? He needs him right now! Meanwhile... Heracles just felt his heart skip a beat more than once. He's in love with the prince, who is actually the popper. Again, first love at sight.

Matthew was trying to learn his sword practices without Ivan's help. The Russian male mention that he has to deal with the king for some reason. So how well is he doing? Poorly. The poor sweet baby boy needs some help. Matthew lifted his sword up and attack the dummy, which didn't do a lot of damage. He didn't hear the door opening while the Canadian was focusing on how to do a better attack. Matthew sigh and went to put his sword away, but saw Francis entire.

"Oh, Prince Francis," Matthew spoke loud enough for Francis to hear him. Trying to get Alfred's voice loud voice booming.

"Francis is fine, mon cher," Francis spoke back. Matthew walked over to the sword rack and place his sword away. Well, according to Ivan one time, the sword was actually Alfred's. Francis walked over and study the blades. Asking if Matthew how long did he do sword arts. Matthew didn't know how to reply back as he got a little nervous. How was he going to say it? But Francis laughs, saying that Matthew didn't have to answer that question. He doesn't think that anyone can remember their first sword practice.

Matthew wanted to get to know Francis well for some reason. So he started to question the male about his life back in France. Francis replies back on saying how beautiful it looks and how the streets have different kinds of items to buy. Matthew became fantasizing with the idea of being in France. It sounds like a beautiful country. And what made him so happy is that Francis is actually talking and seeing him! He just feels so happy! ... But Matthew just realizes something. He's only doing this for Alfred and his brother. Francis probably doesn't actually enjoy this.

The male got up and was about to leave. But he felt Francis held onto his hand.

"Alfred?" Francis asked him, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Y-Yeah..." Matthew said softly, "... Excuse me, my lord," Matthew walked off as he felt the tears roll down. But Francis held onto him more and saw the pain in his face.

"... You poor cher," Francis said softly, "How long have you been feeling sad?"

"I-I'm not sad," Matthew spoke quickly. Francis held onto Matthew's chin and had a painful look in his face.

"Don't lie, please," Francis plead, "Let me help you,"

"How? How can you help me?" Matthew asked. Francis pulled Matthew's hair out of the way and caress his cheeks. The French male had a small smile peaking out as he continues to caress the cheek.

"Just pour out on how you feel and I'll listen," Francis reply back. Matthew nod and leans on Francis. He is so caring... How lucky Alfred got to be engaged to this sweet and kind person.

Lovino somehow got into the kitchen and had taken some tomatoes. He was starting to get bored from doing nothing. Though Daniel had given him some work to do, Lovino doesn't feel like doing it. He can do whatever he wants! He's a prince! Well, not really. He's just doing this for Feliciano, Lukas, Ludwig, Yao, and Alfred. This is something that he didn't sign up for! Oh wait, he kind of did.

"Jesus Christ, what the fuck do princes do?! I don't wanna do shit!" Lovino groaned. He started to head back to his room with a groggy look. Mind as well do that work that Daniel left for him. As he walks down to his room, he saw Elias running down the hallway and jump in Lovino's arms.

"Hey, little buddy," Lovino smiled at the cat, "Where have you been? Just looking around the place I guess?" The cat barks and nuzzles onto Lovino. The Italian male smiled and started to walk to his room with his cat in his arms... And also eating tomatoes.

They got to his room and Lovino wanted to have a nice hot bath. Just because he wants to. So he went to the bathroom and let the warm water. He then went over to the bath soap and wonder what he wants to use. He prefers using the white lilies so he pours the bottle in the tube. Then he dips himself in there and relaxes. Honestly, this is much better than his bath tube at home. Hate's the cold water and always the last one to use it. But Lilly had always offered him to use it first, and he refuses to let the sweet kind girl use the bath last.

Lovino smiled as he thought more about the sweet kind girl. How come her brother, Vash, isn't like her? Oh well, you can't always expect them to be the same. But his thoughts were disturbed when he heard a loud splash. Looking over, Lovino saw Elias got in the bath.

"Elias!" Lovino picks up the cat and they both got out of the tube. Lovino put a robe over himself and grab a towel to dry off Elias.

"You silly cat, what were you doing?" Lovino asked. The cat looks down in shame but then got picked up by Lovino. Lovino held him close and smiled down at Elias. The cat started to nuzzle onto Lovino with a smile. As that happens, Antonio started to walk past Feliciano's room that is taken over by Lovino. He was just whistling until he heard a voice singing. Antonio leans his ear at the door and heard Lovino singing. Lovino was singing so sweetly and wonderfully. It was making Antonio's heart melt deeply with Lovino's voice. He was so deep in love with it.

Antonio leans by the door more and then sat down on the floor. Enjoying the lovely voice that is being sung from Lovino's lips. In the room, Lovino was singing to Elias on his life that they found him and took him in. The cat yawns and felt tired all of a sudden. But then growls as it felt a presence that is around.

"Elias?" Lovino asked him, "What's wrong?" The cat went over to the door and arch his back up. Lovino went over to open the door and saw Antonio was there.

"Oh, my lord," Lovino said as he quickly changed his normal voice to a higher pitch. Antonio got up and blushed.

"I ah... I didn't-... I'm sorry for eavesdropping but... that- you- have a lovely voice," Antonio said to him. Lovino blushed a bit as he rubs his arms.

"Y-Yeah... I tend to do that when I got nothing to do," Lovino lie. He always sings when he worked at the shop with his brothers.

"You should sing more often," Antonio smiled. Lovino smiled back at Antonio for a bit. Maybe this won't be a bad thing.

* * *

THIS IS ALIVE! I'M BACK WITH THIS FANFIC PEOPLE! Miss it anyone~? First off, I am so sorry I haven't been posting this story in a long time. I was trying to stay caught up in school. So I'm doing well right now and that's good. Don't you worry, more will come on Monday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. So sorry if this chapter sucks, but hey it's updated!


End file.
